So Lucky
by YesterdaySadie
Summary: Después de dejar Gótica, Bruce y Selina no pensaban en volver otra vez, con nuevos enemigos como El Guason que intenta traer el caos, pero no solamente el, también otros lo siguen y con la espera del bebe de Selina, las cosas se ponen peor… Bruce/Selina-Robin/Barbara
1. Chapter 1

_Aquí va otro fic, espero que les guste, la pareja es Bruce W/ Selina K. Le puse M por las peleas y por un poco de Lemon. _

_Si quieren que sigua este fic, dejen reviews que tanto me gusta leerlos._

_So Lucky_

CAPITULO 1

— ¿Que te dijo Alfred? —Selina Kyle se encontraba acostada en el hombro de Bruce Wayne. Estaban acostados en la grande cama de su casa en Florencia. Ese era el lugar que le dijo Alfred a Bruce para poder vivir sin que lo reconociera nadie, estaban lejos de Gótica. Tenían cerca la playa y algunos grandes edificios. Ellos vivíamos en una mansión apartada del centro de la ciudad, no tan grande como la de los Wayne pero si se podía considerar una mansión.; era toda blanca, dos pisos, tenía una grande piscina con vista a la playa y a las montañas.

—Me dijo que todo iba bien, ya paso un año de mi muerte, me dijo que estaba arreglando todas las cosas, que le dejáramos eso a el y que no nos preocupásemos.

—El siempre te ayuda Bruce— Selina levanto la cara y lo miro desde donde estaba. A Bruce le gustaba verla toda despeinada con su pelo tapando su hombro y con el en la cama— ¿porque no lo invitas?

—Me dijo que vendría dentro algunos días, que tiene algo importante que decirnos.

Selina volvió a poner su cara en su pecho y el volvió a poner sus manos en su espalda desnuda. Se encontraban en su cuarto, era grande, con una cama matrimonial blanca, todas las paredes eran del color crema como la casa. Podían sentir el viento entrar desde la grande puerta de la terraza con las cortinas moviéndose

De repente sonó el timbre.

—Voy yo—le dijo Bruce a Selina mientras se sentaba en la cama. Ella se quedo sentada mientras lo miraba ponerse algo de ropa. Bruce se pone sus interiores, se acerco a Selina y le dio un beso suave en los labios. Ella le devolvió el beso y le dedico una sonrisa.

El timbre sonó otra vez mientras que Bruce bajaba las escaleras.

— ¡Ya voy! — Bruce se arregla el cabello y abre la puerta, no completamente, solamente mostrando su cara— ¿Alfred?... ¿que haces aquí? — Alfred se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, Bruce pudo notar que se veía preocupado. Se habían visto la semana pasada, siempre el iba a visitar a Bruce y se veían en el mismo restaurante de siempre con Selina.

—Señor Wayne tengo malas noticias

—Pasa— Bruce hace espacio para que pase. Bruce se mira al espejo y se da cuenta que estaba solo en boxers— ahora vengo Alfred.

—No se preocupe, yo lo esperare en la sala.

Bruce salio corriendo hacia el piso de arriba y encuentro a Selina ya vestida con una camisa gris que le quedaba grande ya que era de el.

— ¿Que pasa?

—Alfred esta abajo— Bruce busco unos pantalones cortos y una camisa blanca mientras que Selina lo esperaba en la puerta.

Ya abajo en la sala se sentaron con el en el grande sofá. Selina alado de Bruce y Alfred en frente de ellos

—Señor Wayne, señorita Kyle— los saluda como siempre el hacia— tuve que venir directamente para decirles algo importante, no se lo pude decir por teléfono por una razón.

— ¿Qué pasa Alfred? — le pregunta Bruce.

—Usted sabe que el señor John esta ahora cuidando de Gótica

—Si, lo se.

-Bueno, yo le he estado ayudando, con lo de la cueva y esas cosas. El otro día en la televisión dieron algo.

-No veo televisión desde hace tiempo ¿que dieron?

Alfred se levanto y se acerco a la televisión donde saco algo de su bolsillo, un disco, y lo pone en el DVD. Se volvió a sentar y presiono el botón PLAY.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! — esa voz, Bruce no la escuchaba desde hace nueve años, helándole la sangre. En la pantalla se veía a una persona amarrada en una silla llena de sangre— les presento a su querido Robin.

Ahora apareció la persona que menos Bruce se esperaba, con una sonrisa en la cara: El Guasón.

_Ok, hasta ahí lo dejo, recuerden que si quieren que siga el fic, tienen que dejar reviews. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Este capitulo tiene Lemons fuertes, espero que les guste y que dejen reviews y gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior, me hicieron feliz ver que les gusto, espero que sigan comentando._

_Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo. _

CAPITULO 2

Bruce y Selina llevaban meses saliendo, después de irse de Gótica se mudaron a una casa lejos de esa ciudad. Paso un año y ahora esta Robin en vez de Batman que cuida de Gótica.

Selina se sentía confundida por lo que sentía por Bruce, en esos meses solo se han acostado y no han hablado de lo que harían con sus vidas, solo disfrutaban del momento pero ahora que vino Alfred y les mostró el video, Selina pensaba que todo cambiaria.

Los tres se encontraban en la sala, viendo ese video. Selina no conoció al Guasón pero sabia que el fue el quien mato a la novia de Bruce hace mucho tiempo. Selina dejo de mirar la pantalla y se concentro en Bruce, estaba serio y molesto. Siempre Selina pensó si Bruce sentía algo mas por ella que solo sexo.

—Esto se significa Alfred ¿que tenemos que volver?— la voz de Bruce le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Selina miro a los dos hombres atentamente pero sin meterse en la conversación.

—Si señor Bruce, el necesita de usted, nosotros pensábamos que el Guasón lo encerraron en Arkham pero al parecer escapo— le dijo Alfred.

—Bien ¿cuando nos vamos? — Bruce se levanto rápidamente del mueble y Alfred lo siguió. Selina solamente se quedo sentada en el mueble escuchando atentamente lo que decían.

—Lo necesitamos lo más pronto posible.

—Bien entonces Alfred nos vamos en la noche.

—Nos vemos joven Bruce— con eso Alfred se fue cerrando la puerta de la casa. Selina solamente miraba el suelo sin pensar en nada.

—Que pasa Selina? — le pregunto Bruce. Ella se giro lentamente y lo vio acercarse a ella - estuviste callada todo este tiempo.

—Lo siento Bruce es que estaba en mi mundo— se levanta lentamente y se le acerco a el poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— ¿Vienes verdad?- el puso sus brazos en su cintura mientras la miraba con cariño.

—Claro pero…— Selina aparto la mirada al suelo avergonzada. Bruce agarra la barbilla de Selina y la hace mirarlo.

— ¿Pero? — Selina al verlo le hizo sentir mariposas como si fuera una adolescente enamorada por primera vez… "¿Enamorada? bien me gusta pero no se si sienta algo mas grande, pero cuando lo veo me olvido de todo y solo pienso en el" fue lo que pensó Selina al verlo.

—Pero no tendremos tiempo para nosotros- dice ella. El sonríe y le da un suave beso en los labios.

—Podemos aprovechar ahora que dentro de algunas horas estaremos en Gótica— ella le dedico una sonrisa— me encanta cuando sonríes.

Cuando Bruce le decía ese tipo de cosas hacia que una sonrisa se le alargara en la cara. Bruce se acerco a ella y posicionó sus labios en los de ella. "Podría haberlo besado así eternamente" pensó ella. Bruce la empujó delicadamente al suelo, directamente encima de la alfombra del salón.

—Nunca lo hemos hecho en el salón—le dije ella entre besos.

—Siempre hay una primera vez— le dice el besándola ferozmente. Su cuerpo ardía visiblemente de anhelo. Sin embargo, se movía cuidadosa y lentamente sobre ella. Mantuvo su cuerpo contra el de Selina, por lo que no había espacio entre ellos mientras seguían besándome.

Después de un momento Bruce pasó de su boca a su oreja, trazando su contorno con la lengua y los labios antes de pasar al cuello. Bajó, siguió bajando, besándole los pechos a través de la delicada seda de la camisa. Se la quito lentamente y la tiro muy lejos de donde estaban y después paso lo mismo con su ropa interior. Bruce se quitó la ropa en apenas dos segundos y aplastó su cuerpo contra el de ella otra vez, fusionando las pieles desnudas. Cuando las manos de ella se deslizaron hacia bajo para agarrar y acariciar su erección, suspiró con un goce palpable.

—Dios, Selina—exhaló, clavados sus ojos en los de ella—. Dios. No te imaginas cuánto te deseo— Ella solo le sonrío y siguieron besándose.

Selina lo guío hasta su interior, deslizándolo dentro. Su cuerpo se abrió para él, dándole la bienvenida como si fuera una parte de ella que hubiera echado en falta, y comenzó a entrar y salir de ella con movimientos largos. Bruce le aplastó las muñecas contra el suelo, reclamando el control de su cuerpo con cada embestida. Selina se olvido de todo el mundo, del Guasón, de Gótica, John… ahora solo pensaba en sus cuerpos unidos. Selina estaba perdiendo el sentido de lo que le rodeaba, dejando de pensar. Sólo existía la respuesta de su cuerpo, la fuerza creciente que le consumía y la abrasaba, haciéndola exigir más. Ella ansiaba culminar y le urgió a ello, levantando su cuerpo contra el suyo y apretando los músculos a su alrededor. Bruce jadeó al sentir su presión. Ella grito con más fuerza por el éxtasis, con la voz ronca. Selina no sabía cual era su expresión, pero bastó para empujarlo a su propio final. Bruce cerró los ojos y se mantuvo dentro de ella tras una última embestida bestial, estremeciéndose de placer.

Cuando terminó, se acostó alado de ella, los dos viendo el techo. Selina se giro y lo miro, extendió sus dedos sobre su estomago admirando los músculos fibrosos y la piel bronceada de su cuerpo.

—Qué hermoso eres— le dijo ella. El la miro y dibujo una sonrisa en su cara.

—Tu eres hermosa— se voltio hacia ella y esta vez la beso con delicadeza y cariño. Selina no supo que pensar de ese beso, solo se lo devolvió. El se aparto de sus labios y se miraron por largo rato. Selina podía ver el cuerpo de el iluminado por la luz de la ventana. Estaban sudando por el calor que hacia y por lo cansados que estaban.

Bruce se sentó, la miro y la agarro en brazos mientras se ponía de pie, tambaleándose ligeramente con el peso añadido.

—Seguimos arriba— ella no se pudo aguantar, sonrío feliz, estaba feliz.

—Claro— le dije ella dándole otro beso, el Guasón podía esperar…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Selina POV

Me llevó al dormitorio, donde hicimos el amor de forma ligeramente más pausada y civilizada. Una vez satisfecho el animalismo inicial, nos demoramos ahora, explorando las distintas maneras en que respondía el cuerpo del otro. Pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde repitiendo el mismo patrón: despacio y con cariño, deprisa y con furia, descanso, y a repetir. El cansancio me venció en algún momento alrededor de las tres de la tarde y por fin me rendí al sueño, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Bruce me acariciaba mi espalda desnuda mientras miraba el techo y así fue como me quede dormida, en sus brazos.

Me desperté pocas horas después, sentándome lentamente. Bruce yacía a mi lado, cálido y acogedor, mirándome. Me senté lentamente y lo mire, su cuerpo desnudo, era como mirar a una escultura.

—Son las 7, como a las 8 salimos al avión—me dijo el tomándome de los brazos y poniéndome encima de su pecho desnudo. Bruce acerca nuestras bocas y nos besamos lentamente, yo besando su labio superior y el mi labio inferior—nos tenemos que vestir…

—Cuanto quisiera—seguíamos besándonos en cortos besos— seguir con esto todo el día.

—Podremos seguirlo después— el se separa de mi y me mira, cuando quisiera saber que es lo que piensa en esa cabecita. El me aparta un mechón de pelo y me sigue mirando— tengo algo importante que decirte- me dijo con un poco de nerviosismo.

—¿Que es?- le digo yo sonriendo. El intenta hablar pero suena el teléfono. Respira pesadamente y me deja a un lado de la cama dándome un beso suave en los labios y yendo hacia el teléfono. Me encantaba su cuerpo, verlo todo el día no me molestaría.

No escucho lo que dice al teléfono solo miro su cuerpo desnudo.

—Tenemos que irnos— me dice el sacándome de mis pensamientos—vamos.

Me levanta de la cama cargándome, yo solo grito y lo agarro bien del cuello. El se ríe y me deja en el suelo. Ya cuando estamos firmes nos miramos por largo rato hasta que vuelve a sonar el teléfono.

—Alfred esta abajo— me dice el yéndose a buscar ropa. Yo me voy rápido a mi armario donde encuentro un vestido rojo oscuro sin mangas hasta las rodillas y unos tacones rojos. Rápidamente voy al espejo donde me pongo unos zarcillos rojos y me agarro el pelo hacia atrás con una pinza dejando el pelo que me cayera hasta mitad espalda. Me pinto mis labios de rojo, me echo color en la cara y me voy a llenar mi maleta donde meto toda la ropa posible sin pensar bien lo que meto.

Bruce llevaba unos pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla, una camisa grande larga y como siempre el pelo hacia atrás.

Yo solo le dedico una sonrisa y le doy las dos maletas. El solo las agarra y salimos de la habitación. Ya en el piso de abajo Bruce deja las maletas y me abre la puerta. Afuera nos espera Alfred con un carro negro. El solo mete las maletas y entra en el auto partiendo rápidamente.

Nosotros dos nos sentamos atrás sin hablar, solo mirando hacia fuera.

—¿Alfred como haremos para que no me reconozcan?- le pregunta Bruce haciendo que lo mire.

—Solo póngase lo que esta abajo del asiento— le dice Alfred viéndolo desde el retrovisor. Bruce se agacha y encuentra unos lentes de sol y una gorra.

— ¿Esta es tu grande idea? — le pregunta el, yo solo sonrío y miro hacia fuera.

— ¿Tiene otra mejor idea señor Bruce?

Bruce no dice nada, solo se pone los lentes, la gorra y mira hacia fuera como yo.

Bruce POV

Llegamos al avión privado donde solo esta el piloto, Alfred, Selina y yo. Cuando nos sentamos me quito la gorra y los lentes. Me siento alado de la ventana, Selina alado de mi y Alfred en frente de lo dos. En el tiempo Alfred nos cuenta que Robin lleva tres días capturado. Que el Guasón fue liberado del manicomio con ayuda de una trabajadora de ese mismo lugar.

— Busque en la computadora y encontré esto— saca una tablet y me la pasa. Selina y yo miramos la pantalla y encontramos fotos, puras fotos de una mujer— se llama Harley Quinn, trabajaba en el manicomio como psiquiatra pero en este video de una cámara del manicomio— Alfred busca otras fotos y nos las pasa. En esta salía la tal Harley abriendo la puerta y en la otra salía ella misma pero delante de ella se encontraba un hombre saliendo de esa puerta… El Guasón—lo ayudo a escapar… el la abra enfermado para que hiciera algo parecido a esto.

Le doy a un botón en la tablet y sale la televisión donde daban las noticias. De repente se cambio y apareció el Guason. Estaba sonriendo mientras veía la cámara con su mirada burlona.

—Damas y caballeros, me imagino que se recordaran de mí… El Guason— se empieza a reír y continúa— Como siempre deseo solo una cosa… a Batman— se acerca a la cámara y la indica con su dedo— te encontrare.

Y se apaga.

De repente abren la puerta y sale el piloto pero detrás de el salen otras dos personas mas. El piloto llevaba ropa grande, militar y un casco que le tapaba la cara. Alfred se levanta y se pone en frente de los dos ya sabiendo que no están aquí para jugar. Selina y yo nos levantamos y los miramos.

— Bruce, bienvenido al viejo mundo — se nos vinieron los tres a la misma vez. Yo aparte a Alfred y me acerque a uno de ellos. Selina se fue hacia otro. Le daba puños y los esquivaba. El primero lo lance lejos, el segundo Selina lo logro noquear. El tercero, entre los dos lo noqueamos. Selina con sus tacones le dio una patada y lo dejo en el suelo mientras que yo le di un puño dejándolo dormido.

—Que buena bienvenida— dice Selina con una sonría. Alfred, Selina y yo miramos al Piloto. El se estaba riendo. Se quita el casco mostrando pelo rubio recogido en dos colas y muestra su cara, llena de maquillaje blanco y negro.

— El Guasón te manda saludos de su parte — Su voz era burlona y chillona. Se me acerca y me lanza una tarjeta. Yo la atrapo y lo miro. Estaba escrito Guasón pero también tenía otra cosa escrita. "Nos vemos en mi fiesta" — Sabrás como llegar, el Guasón te quiere ahí y tu estarás o si no pasara como la ultima vez — ella se ríe haciendo que se me pararan los pelos de punta. ¿Como pudo ella caer en el juego del Guasón? Quinn se quita el traje militar, mostrando su traje rojo y negro, apreta un botón y se abre una puerta del avión, dejando entrar todo el viento de afuera. Ella mira afuera y después de mira con una sonrisa en su cara— nos vemos — y así se lanza hacia el vacío.

_Lo siento por el retardo es que no tengo Internet por la mudanza. Espero reviews que tanto me gustan. Y gracias por los que dejan._

_Besos_


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de comenzar, a Harley Quinn imagínensela como el juego de Batman, Arkham City, pueden buscar en Google: Harley Quinn Arkham City y podrán ver como es.

Capitulo 4

En algún lugar de Arkham

Harley Quinn, una hermosa mujer, pelo rubio recogido en dos colas, ropa roja y negra, sonrisa oscura en su cara, caminaba hacia una tienda de nombre: Arkham Joke. Harley entro y lo que encontró adentro fueron puros juegos por todos lados. Cajas donde salían payasos, mascaras que te sonríen, pistolas de confeti y muchas travesuras más. Las paredes eran verdes y la luz que daba la única lámpara hacia el puesto más oscuro. Harley cerró la puerta y entro lentamente, haciendo sonar los tacones en la sucia madera, moviendo sus caderas despacio hasta llegar a una puerta donde adentro encontró a un hombre sentado con la cabeza agacha como si estuviera pensando o soñando. Harley se acero al hombre y se agacho en frente de este, quedando a la misma altura que su cara. Aparto ese hermoso pelo verde de la cara del hombre y vio esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

— ¿Le diste la invitación? — dijo el hombre. Harley amaba todo de el, la voz, la sonrisa, su carácter, su forma de ser la enamoraba cada vez de el haciendo que hiciera cualquier cosa por ese hombre… por su Guasón.

—Si, ya le mande el mensaje, el pensaba que nadie sabia que estaba muerto pero lo conseguí, estaba en el avión directo a Gotham. Todos los más ricos de Gótica estarán en aquella fiesta.

—Y así descubriré quien es Batman.

Los dos se rieron al mismo tiempo mostrando los dientes, haciendo sonar sus carcajadas malvadas. Llevaban meses planeando esto, desde que el Guasón escapo del manicomio, los dos se pusieron detrás de Batman para descubrir quien es. Atraparon al ayudante de Batman pero sabían que el verdadero no era el por eso lo tenían bien escondido para atraer a Batman a la famosa fiesta de mascaras.

—Ya tengo ganas de ver quien es Batman y quitarle esa mascara de encima— el Guasón siempre tuvo curiosidad de saber quien es Batman. Harley se dejo llevar por ese hombre cuando lo trataba como psiquiatra en el manicomio. Ese hombre la ayudo a odiar a los humanos, a ver la vida como debería de ser, le abrió los ojos y por eso ella piensa que le debe algo, aparte que lo ama con todo su corazón.

—El chico Bruce va a ir con su novia Selina, la gata— al guasón se le escapa una carcajada. Se echa el pelo hacia atrás y se levanta. Harvey mira ese cuerpo que tanto ama moverse lentamente hasta pararse en frente de la ventana. Estaba lloviendo y cayendo relámpagos como ha pasado en los últimos días. El Guasón se queda viendo afuera de la ventana, se quita la chaqueta larga y se queda con su chaleco verde. Agarra uno de sus tantos cuchillos y lo mira mientras lo mueve de una mano a otra ágilmente.

—Le haré pagar a Batman por lo que me hizo pero no lo matare… será muy divertido verlo sufrir por sus queridos y por eso iré detrás de la Gata— los dos se ríen a carcajadas otra vez. Harley se acerca al hombre que ama y pone sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros mientras lo abraza. El Guasón solo se queda quieto sin decir nada. Harley se aparta y une sus bocas en un beso. El Guasón abre la boca e introduce su lengua en la boca de Harley. Ella se sorprende porque siempre cuando lo besa ella pedía algo más que eso pero el solo se apartaba y volvía a sus pensamientos.

El Guasón la agarro de las piernas y la monto encima de el, poniendo las piernas de ella alrededor de su cadera mientras se besaban ferozmente. El Guasón la lleva hasta la pared donde se siguen besando mientras la chica le va quitando la corbata y el chaleco. Harley siempre quiso tener relaciones con el pero nunca sucedió y por eso en este momento esta en el paraíso mientras el hombre que ama la toca pero todo se acaba rápido cuando escucha a alguien.

—Disculpen, se les necesita en la tienda del otro lado—El Guasón baja a una Harley molesta de su cintura y la deja en el suelo. El solo se ríe al ver esa expresión en su cara, el la veía como un experimento que tanto gustaba ver. Se voltea y mira al hombre salir, era solo un vigilante que se les unió, era uno de los que estaba encerrado en el Manicomio que lograron liberar.

Harley se va de la habitación en busca de ese hombre apestoso, dejando al Guasón atrás otra vez sentándose en la silla y pensando como si estuviera en su mundo mientras agarra el cuchillo y lo mira. La chica espera que el guardia llegue afuera y lo agarra de la espalda, pegándolo a la pared con fuerza. Aunque el sea el doble de ella, Harley era muy fuerte para su tamaño.

—Si me vuelves a interrumpir otra vez te volveré a matar— el hombre la ve confundido y a la misma vez con miedo, todos los seguidores del Guasón le tienen miedo a Harley Quinn. El se atreve y pregunta:

— ¿Porque volver a matar? —el supo que acaba de hacer un grande error. Harley le sonrío y contesto con su voz chillona.

—Porque te voy a matar— y con eso agarro un cuchillo y se lo clavo en el estomago varias veces, disfrutando como el caía y moría mientras ella se reía a carcajadas.

_Gracias por todos sus reviews, espero que este les guste como los anteriores. Lo siento por lo corto que es,, intentare en hacer el próximo mas largo._

_Nos leemos._

_Besos_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Bruce Pov

— ¿Sabes pilotar un avión? —pregunta Selina. Me fui corriendo hacia la puerta donde la abro y encuentro el volante de avión. Me siento y lo agarro.

—Alfred, necesito tu ayuda— Alfred se sienta en el copiloto y empieza a tocar botones—Selina tu solo quédate aquí— ella asiente y se va hacia el otro lado del avión. Yo me concentro en aterrizar ya que estábamos llegando a Gótica.

—Cinco minutos —dijo Alfred. Cinco minutos después ya podíamos ver la pista. Bajo el avión y aterrizamos bruscamente en la pista donde nos dieron permiso para aterrizar, moviéndonos de lado. Ya en tierra me quito los audífonos y voy hacia Selina. La encuentro sentada en una silla con sus manos tapando su barriga, pálida y sudando. Me le acerco, tirandome en el piso y viéndola. Ella me mira y quita su mano del estomago.

—me siento mal

—Ya llegamos, ven— le agarro las piernas y la cargo, dejándola en mi pecho. Alfred abre la puerta entendiendo y nos deja bajar dando un salto.

—Señor Bruce, la mansión esta del otro lado de la ciudad—dijo Alfred mientras yo caminaba teniendo en brazos a Selina—como sabrá usted se los dio al orfanato.

—Llama a alguien para que nos lleve, podemos ir a la Baticueva.

— ¿Llamo a Fox?

—A el no lo metas en esto Alfred, solo necesitamos un auto.

Diez minutos después nos llega un taxi amarillo. Siento primero a Selina y la apoyo a mi pecho. Alfred se pone adelante y acelera el taxista. Yo intento esconder la cara para que no se de cuenta el taxista pero el me da miradas furtivas como confundido.

Al llegar al otro lado de la ciudad voy reconociendo los terrenos que tanto me recuerdan mi infancia. En la mente me viene la imagen de mis padres, cuando jugaba con Rachel y cuando me caí en la cueva donde se encontraban los murciélagos. Me pregunto ¿si no hubiera caído que hubiera pasado conmigo?

Siento la respiración de Selina hacerse pesada por el sueño, pongo una mano en su espalda y la abrazo, se lo iba a decir antes de que Alfred viniera a la casa, le iba a decir que la amaba, una palabra que se me hace difícil de decir pero decidí que Selina es la chica que siempre estará conmigo, todo lo que hemos pasado nos ha llevado a estar juntos.

—Llegamos—Alfred me despierta de mi sueño, no me había dado cuenta que estaba soñando.

—Selina, ya llegamos— ella se levanta un poco confundida, me mira y asiente. Alfred me abre la puerta para así poder salir y cargar a Selina.

—Póngase su gorro y sus lentes— me dice Alfred entregándome los conocidos accesorios. Suspiro con una sonrisa en la cara y me los pongo y cargo a Selina, ella se queda otra vez dormida en mis brazos sin darse cuenta a donde íbamos— Venga por aquí, es mejor ir por otro lado.

Nos encontrábamos en una carretera muy cerca de la casa. Alfred me guía hasta unos árboles mientras los va abriendo paso a paso, apartando las hojas para poder pasar. Dimos en una esquina donde me permitió poder ver la mansión desde atrás. Llevaba tiempo sin verla y se sentía extraño, era como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta en solo verla.

—Entramos por la puerta de atrás, no le prometo que no abran niños alrededor, esta lleno de ellos, todos me conocen pero a usted no lo reconocerán si agacha más la cabeza

Yo asiento y salimos de entre los árboles. Pasamos todo el jardín hasta llegar a una puerta pequeña que seria a uno de los pasillos. Alfred abre la puerta con unas llaves y me deja entrar.

Pasamos por varios pasillos hasta llegar a la sala donde se encuentra "el piano" pasamos lentamente sin encontrarnos con nadie hasta que me doy cuenta que hay chicos en los sofás viéndonos. Alfred se da cuenta y se acerca a los cuatro pequeños en el sofá.

— ¿Por qué no van a traerme un poco de jugo para este señor y para la señorita que se siente mal?

Los niños asienten y se van por la grande puerta sin protestar. Esos niños me recuerdan a mi cuando perdí a mis padres, me sentía solo pero Alfred fue la única persona que estuvo conmigo, si lo pienso mejor, el ha hecho muchas cosas para mi y yo nunca le he dicho las gracias…

—No sabía que te seguían gustando los niños después de mí.

—Ellos son más tranquilos que usted señor Wayne, gracias a dios.

Sin poder controlarme se me sale una sonrisa haciendo que Alfred también le pasara lo mismo. Nos acercamos al piano y Alfred toca las teclas que conocemos solamente los dos para abrir la habitación.

La librería se abre dejándonos pasar por una puerta. Bajamos por el ascensor tan conocido y llegamos a tierra después de un rato. Salimos y llegamos a la cueva, escuchando la cascada desde cerca mientras cae el agua rumorosamente. Sin pararme a mirar el lugar, llevo a Selina hacia la mesa de metal y la acuesto. Alfred conecta algunas cosas en su brazo y se sumerge en la computadora. Yo me quedo viéndola mientras duerme, se veía tan pálida pero seguía siendo hermosa.

— ¿Qué le pasa Alfred? — lo miro y me doy cuenta que esta un poco serio. El me mira como si se hubiera olvidado de mi presencia y me sonríe.

—Solamente algunas heridas joven Wayne, nada para preocuparse

Aunque me allá dicho eso, yo lo conozco muy bien y se que me esta ocultando algo.

* * *

_Lo siento por tardarme mucho chicos, les prometo que en el próximo no me tardare tanto. Espero que les haya gustado y acuérdense que si quieren que lo sigua solamente dejen reviews. _

_Nos leemos y gracias por sus reviews anteriores._


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Bruce Pov

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero me quede viendo a Selina. Su expresión siempre era igual mientras dormía, me encantaba verla pero cada vez me volvía desesperado por saber como se encontraba.

Con un poco de cansancio, bostezo, me levanto, le doy un beso a la mano de Selina y me acerco hacia la cascada. Cada vez que camino hacia esta, el piso que antes no estaba, sale dejando algunas escaleras en frente de mí para poder subir. Lentamente me acerco al auto que se encuentra en ese suelo negro. Toco la puerta y todos los lados del auto, recordándome todos los momentos que lo he utilizado. Abro la puerta del piloto y me siento adentro. Paso mis manos por el volante y le doy al botón de prender. Escucho el sonido del rugir del auto y cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por los recuerdos.

Abro los ojos un rato después y de mi chaqueta saco una tarjeta, la tarjeta que me dio Harley Quinn. En la parte de delantera tenia escrito, en rojo "nos vemos en la fiesta" encima de un dibujo de un payaso. Volteo la carta pero algo me llama la atención. En los bordes de la carta se encontraba salido un poco el papel, con el dedo la abro y encuentro una hoja adentro.

"Sábado a las nueve de la noche, no se olvide de llevar a su querida gata si quiere volver a ver a señor John"

Hoy es sábado, osea que la fiesta vendría a ser hoy en la noche y nos quedaba muy poco tiempo. Dejo la carta a un lado y apreto los ojos por el dolor de cabeza y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormido.

.-.

—Abre los ojos— al abrir los ojos bruscamente miro al dueño de la voz. La encuentro alado de mi, sentada mientras me mira con una sonrisa— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Tienes que reposar— Selina sonríe ya sabiendo que no lo haría.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes mucho, sabes que me se cuidar de mi misma.

¿Para que ir en contra de ella? Tiene razón pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme. Selina se me acerca y pone una mano en mi pierna. Yo me acerco y junto nuestros labios. Con una mano toco su cabellera marrón hasta su delicada piel de la cara.

—Alfred vendrá dentro de poco— dice Selina mientras se aparta un poco de mi, sintiendo su respiración en mi cara.

—He encontrado algo en la carta— me separo completamente de Selina y le muestro la carta. Ella la toma y empieza a leerla con curiosidad— dice que la fiesta empieza a las nueve,

—Entonces iré contigo— deja a un lado la carta y me mira seriamente.

—No, no, tú no vas, es peligroso

— ¿No leíste lo que esta escrito? Tengo que ir contigo

—Mejor te quedas aquí y yo voy, lo lograre solo— abro la puerta ya con un pie afuera pero siento la mano de Selina en mi brazo.

—Bruce ya el Guasón y tu se habían visto pero esto es diferente, ahora el sabe tu identidad y hará lo que sea para hacerte daño

—Por eso es que no quiero que vayas porque el sabe que eres muy importante para mi.

Un silencio penetro en el auto. Estos momentos cuando decía algo así siempre quedaba todo en silencio como si no supiéramos que es lo que tendríamos que hacer.

—Quédate aquí en la cueva por favor— ella siente y sin poderme resistir le doy un beso en esos labios rojos que tanto me gustan. Ella sonríe y salgo del auto seguido por Selina desde atrás.

Alfred llega algunos minutos después con algunas noticias. Le conté sobre la carta y a cambio el ya me traía un traje para esta noche con una mascara negra. Siento en todo el rato la presencia de Selina pero muy silenciosa para ser ella, como si estuviera en su propio mundo.

—Joven Bruce tendrá que tener cuidado, ya peleo con el Guason y no salio muy bien— me levanto de la silla y agarro el traje.

—No te preocupes Alfred, traeré a Robin de vuelta.

El asiente y nos deja solos. Siento los pasos de Selina detrás de mí mientras me quito la camisa y la dejo a un lado.

—Te puedo dar un regalo antes de ir, para que te alegre un rato— siento las manos delicadas de Selina recorrer mi espalda y llegar hasta mi cuello donde me da cortos besos y yo cierro los ojos sin hacer nada.

—Seria buena idea— me volteo, pongo mis manos en su cintura y ella pone las suyas en mi cuello mientras nos volvemos a besar. De un salto Selina me rodea con sus piernas mi cintura y yo la llevo hacia una mesa, con una mano la aguanto y con la otra quito todo de la mesa y la siento en esta sin dejar de besarnos.

—Podemos hacerlo rápido, no te queda mucho tiempo— Selina pasa sus manos por mis pantalones y me los desabrocha con agilidad. Sus manos no se separan de mi cuerpo, tocan mi abdomen y bajan cada vez hasta mis boxers donde me los baja y deja libre mi erección. Subo el vestido de Selina hasta un poco mas de su cintura y toco su parte intima, sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba. Nuestros labios seguían besándose mientras nos quitábamos la ropa, no nos interesaba si Alfred bajaba y nos viera, solo pensábamos en sentirnos el uno al otro antes de separarnos. Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, la necesidad de su cuerpo era tanta que me dañaba.

Selina agarra mi sexo y lo va introduciendo adentro de ella, yo la ayudo y empujo un poco ya entrando en ella lentamente. Sentimos nuestros cuerpos juntos hasta que empezamos a movernos velozmente. Muevo rápidamente mis caderas de adelante a atrás mientras que Selina gime y me araña la espalda sin hacerme daño alguno mas bien me gustaba, me daba una sensación placentera por todo el cuerpo.

Pongo mis manos en sus nalgas y sigo entrando y saliendo de ella hasta cuando el orgasmo le llega y segundos después a mi también.

Con cansancio posiciono mi cabeza en su hombro y Selina acaricia mi pelo que se salio de su lugar mientras sentíamos como la llenaba por dentro.

—Gracias Bruce— agarra mi cabeza y me hace mirarla. Los dos nos sonreímos y nos besamos pero esta vez con tranquilidad— es mejor que empieces a vestirte, se te va a ser tarde.

Asiento sin decir nada y salgo de su cuerpo. Ayudo a bajar a Selina de la mesa y empiezo a ponerme el traje negro. Después de amarrarme la corbata y arreglarme el pelo me volteo a ver a Selina. Se encontraba sentada mientras miraba la pantalla de la computadora.

— ¿Qué ves? — pregunto acercándome a ella y mirando la pantalla.

—Harley Quinn… no se si sea bueno en ir a esa fiesta Bruce, no se, no pinta nada bueno. Tenemos a una chica enamorada perdidamente de uno de tus peores enemigos, eso es peor que el mismo Guason.

—Lo se Selina pero creo que es mejor seguirle el juego ya que tienen a John

Selina se voltea y se levanta quedando en frente de mí. Me apoyo a la mesa y la miro.

—Ten cuidado Bruce

—Lo tendré

Asiento, agarro la mascara y salgo de ahí mientras siento la mirada de Selina en mí y salgo de la cueva.

Selina Pov

Veo salir a Bruce de la cueva, hasta que lo veo desaparecer me le quedo viendo. Ya cuando no se encuentra más, me apresuro y me acerco a un armario cerca de donde me encontraba. Aunque Bruce se preocupara de mi, no podía quedarme tranquila y esperando a que fuera, yo no soy así, necesito acción, no soy esas mujeres que se quedan en sentadas y esperan que todo pase.

El armario se abre, dejando ver completamente unos trajes de Batman. Cuando me iba a acercar, un dolor en la barriga me vino repentinamente haciendo que me viniera hacia adelante sintiendo la comida subir. Me tiro a un lado y dejo votar todo a un lado.

—Senorita Kyle— siento la voz de Alfred acercarse a mi pero yo me limpio velozmente y me levanto intentando que no hubiera pasado nada— ¿se siente bien?

—Si Alfred no te preocupes— limpio mis manos en el vestido y me acomodo el cabello un poco incomoda.

—Senorita Kyle ¿no es mejor decírselo al joven Bruce?

—No, creo que no, seria otro problema y quiero que por el momento no lo sepa.

—No puede ir a esa fiesta, es peligroso para usted

— ¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo? Se cuidarme — entro al armario mientras busco mi traje en tastos vestidos negros. Ya que el mío no se volvió a utilizar, estaba escondido en este armario.

—Lo sabemos que se sabe cuidar pero el problema es que también tiene que cuidar de la vida que lleva en su barriga.

Suspiro lentamente e intento calmarme. Desde que le dije a Alfred que estaba esperando un bebe de Bruce no ha parado de estar pendiente de mi y eso me molesta.

—No puedo dejar a Bruce solo, me necesita y el bebe puede esperar Alfred.

Lo dejo a un lado y con las manos el traje, me dirijo hacia un lugar apartado donde puedo empezarme a vestir pero dejo el vestido a un lado y me siento en el suelo, agarro mis piernas, pongo mi cabeza en las rodillas mientras siento las lagrimas salir.

¿Cómo le podré decir a Bruce que estoy embarazada? Eso cambiaria la vida de los dos. Nosotros no somos normales, Bruce podría no volver en algunas de sus peleas y eso arruinaría todo y lo mismo me podría pasar, nunca en mi vida había pensado en que seria madre y en el peor momento.

¿Selina por que lloras?

Me levanto, quito esas fastidiosas lágrimas de mi cara y agarro el traje mientras lo veo. Iré a buscar a Bruce y dejare al bebe a un lado. Respiro profundamente y empiezo a desvestirme sin poder dejar de pensar en la personita que se encuentra en mi barriga.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Bruce Pov

Con mi traje negro, corbata y mascara ya puesta, salgo de la cueva hacia el jardín donde no se encontraba nadie ya que era de noche. Bajo las escaleras con un poco de prisa ya que faltaba media hora para que empezara la fiesta, en el camino me abotono la chaqueta y me arreglo el pelo hacia atrás. Estaba nervioso, iba a ver al Guasón después de tanto tiempo y sabía que Selina no me iba hacer caso, la conozco muy bien en el breve tiempo que hemos estado juntos.

Pensar en ella me viene el recuerdo del día en que me fui de Gótica y Alfred y yo nos vimos unas semanas después:

_No podía caminar muy bien ya que las heridas que sufrí en Gótica hace algunas semanas me dejaron con heridas muy graves. Alfred y yo habíamos hablado hace algunos días sobre vernos y hablar en persona sobre mi supuesta muerte pero siempre estaba ocupado._

_El día en que decidimos encontrarnos fue en un restaurante que Alfred tanto hablaba, cerca de una playa donde se podía escuchar a los gaviados y las olas. Selina y yo nos fuimos y reservamos unas mesas en la terraza donde había dicho Alfred de ir. Al entrar nos sentamos uno en frente del otro pero no pude evitar quejarme del dolor en la costilla por la herida de cuchillo. Pensar en quien lo causo y que me traiciono todavía me abre las tantas heridas que he tenido al pasar los años._

— _¿Bruce te sientes bien?_ _— pregunta Selina preocupada. Yo la miro, quitándome la respiración de su belleza. Ahora que podemos estar juntos me doy cuenta que la Selina que había conocido en Gótica era otra, una Selina que intentaba ser fuerte pero lo único que necesitaba era en tener a alguien que la quisiera…_

—_No, nada, solamente un poco nervioso— ella sonríe y mira el menú mientras ordena al mesero la comida. En ese instante una cara conocida me llama la atención. Esa cara que desde pequeño estuvo conmigo, en los peores y mejores momentos de mi vida… Alfred._

_Al verlo el me mira con una sonrisa y asiente. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y asiento también, recordando todos estos años que ha estado junto a mí. _

—_Me imagino que es Alfred— miro a Selina, ella estaba sonriendo, con una sonrisa que tanto amaba. Si amaba… ¡Bruce Wayne ama a alguien! Aunque algunos no lo crean, yo si puedo amar, siempre tuve pequeños amores desde pequeño pero pocos me hicieron enamorarme, siempre intentaba esconderme de la gente pero soy fácil de enamorar y eso es lo que paso con Talia. Pero en Selina, aparte de su belleza, he descubierto que en el fondo los dos somos iguales._

—_Si, el mismo, ahora nos esta mirando— ella sonríe y vuelve a mirar el menú._

_Al rato Alfred se levanta y se acerca a nosotros y como siempre nos saluda con formalidad, típico de Alfred. Pasamos el tiempo hablando sobre la empresa Wayne, la mansión que quedo para el orfanato y sobre John que recibió mi carta, descubriendo la cueva._

_Después de un rato Selina decide ir al baño, dejándonos a Alfred y a mí solos en la mesa. No pude evitar mirar su espalda, sus piernas largas y sus curvas bien definidas mientras caminaba y suspirar._

— _¿Cree que es ella? — pregunta Alfred haciéndome apartar la mirada de Selina y mirarlo con una sonrisa de lado._

—_Ella es especial… todo lo que hemos pasado nos ha hecho cambiar._

—_Esa mirada joven Wayne— alzo la cara y lo miro sin entender— lo conozco desde que nació y se que siente algo muy fuerte hacia la señorita Kyle—no pude evitar sonreír._

— _¿Cómo haces a saber todo lo que pienso?... no se Alfred, estoy confundido._

—_Solamente le digo que usted ha sufrido mucho con el tiempo, ahora puede pensar en su vida y disfrutarla…_

_Yo asiento y bajo la mirada sin poder mirar a Alfred a los ojos. _

Alfred había dicho que el auto estaba afuera en la carretera donde cuando llegue se encontraba mi auto negro como la noche.

Me abrocho el último botón y entro en el auto. La puerta se cierra hacia abajo y tomo el volante mientras me acomodo el audífono en el oído donde puedo hablar con Alfred.

Ya manejando, llamo a Alfred quien me explica donde se encuentra la fiesta. Yo solamente asiento y no digo nada pero adentro sentía los nervios crecer. Llevaba años sin saber nada del Guasón, pensaba que estaba encerrado en Arkham pero me equivocaba, Harley Quinn lo había ayudado a salir pero lo que no entiendo es ¿que tuvo que hacer el Guasón para convencer a una chica como Harley a ayudarlo? Una parte de mi dijo amor pero no podía ser posible, el Guasón estaba loco de la cabeza, ¿Cómo pudo convertir a Harley en una marioneta?

Estaciono el auto en la entrada del grande edificio blanco y salgo con la mascara que me cubre toda la cara. La gente me mira intentando descifrar quien era, nadie podía imaginarse que era Bruce Wayne ya que me creían muerto.

En la puerta principal se encontraba una fila corta de gente entrando, mientras unas guardias controlaban la invitación. Hago la fila y miro a mis alrededores mientras finjo en mirar mi tarjeta. A mi derecha se encontraban dos guardias y a mi izquierda el mismo numero… mucha guardia para una fiesta. Algo tenía tramado el Guasón para hacer esto.

Me piden mi invitación sin preguntarme el nombre y me dejan pasar. Entro con un suspiro y miro a mis alrededores evaluando el lugar. Las paredes eran blancas y altas mostrando un segundo piso. La gente bailaba, hablaba y llevaban puesto vestidos de gala y mascaras de carnaval.

Paso por la mesa de bebidas y agarro una copa de champagne mientras sigo observando el salón. La música clásica sonaba por todos lados, guardias se encontraban en varias puertas y en la grande escalera pude ver bajar una hermosa mujer. Pelo rubio enrulado y recogido en un moño, dejando muchos mechones afuera. El vestido rojo con negro pegado a su cuerpo, largo hasta el suelo y sin mangas. Su mascara de corazones negro y rojo cubría sus ojos pero dejaban ver su hermosa sonrisa y sus cachetes un poco rellenos pero haciéndola ver mas sensual. La mujer se para a mitad escalera y toca con sus finas manos, la copa de champagne.

—Gracias por haber venido hoy a esta fiesta, como sabrán soy nueva en esta ciudad y necesitaba conocer a gente nueva— hablaba lentamente, su voz era baja y melodiosa pero se podía escuchar por todos lados de la sala. Sus ojos azules se posaban por toda la gente en la sala pero se pararon en mi mas tiempo que los demás y con una sonrisa siguió hablando— hoy estoy celebrando junto a mi amado el día de su llegada a esta ciudad.

La gente asentía y miraba a la chica con una sonrisa pero a mi me parecía conocida y no era nada bueno.

—Mucha gente le tiene miedo pero yo he estado muy cerca a el y les prometo que ahora se encuentra mejor… damas y caballeros— la sonrisa en la cara de la mujer cambia a una de seriedad, alza la mano y da espacio al hombre que bajaba por las escaleras con lentitud. Llevaba puesto una chaqueta morada larga hasta las rodillas, su chaleco verde y corbata morada. El pelo verde hacia atrás y una mascara dibujada una sonrisa que conocía muy bien— el Guasón.

-o-

_No me maten por haberlo dejado así, les prometo que para el próximo no me tardare mucho._

_Gracias por todos sus reviews, cada uno los leo y me inspiran a seguir con este fic, espero que este les haya gustado. _

_Nos leemos en el próximo._


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Selina se encontraba todavía en la cueva mientras se terminaba de poner el traje y la mascara. Cuando se mira al espejo, no pudo evitar mirar su barriga que ahora se veía plana pero sabía que dentro de algunos meses creceria un bulto…

— ¿Qué has hecho Selina? — se pregunta ella en voz alta. Pensaba en muchas cosas, en Bruce, en el Guasón y el bebe. No sabia como se lo podía decir a Bruce y peor no sabia si podía tener un bebe en ese momento…

Respira profundamente y se aleja del espejo. Sale de la cueva corriendo, escondiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. Encuentra la moto estacionada afuera, era la misma que había utilizado en la guerra con Bane en Gotham hace años.

Se sienta en la moto, respira profundamente mientras pone sus manos en la moto y arranca. Nadie la ve por las calles de Gotham ya que tomaba atajos oscuros donde la gente era poca. Diez minutos después llego al edificio grande y blanco donde era la fiesta. Dejo la moto en una esquiva y comenzó a trepar un edificio una calle lejos de la fiesta. Rápidamente y ágilmente llego hasta el último piso donde se encontraba una terraza donde se queda viendo el edificio, examinando sus posibilidades de entrar sin que la vieran muchos pero la puerta principal estaba llena de guardias. De su cintura agarra unos binoculares y mira a través de ellos hacia la puerta principal donde puede ver que las guardias llevaban puesta mascaras de payasos y en sus manos pistolas. Selina baja los binoculares y se queda viendo el edificio "aquí esta el Guasón" pensó ella. Al ver esas mascaras recordó hace muchos años cuando Batman y el Guasón peleaban, donde el Guasón siempre ponía a sus seguidores con mascaras de payaso y a la final ninguno quedaba vivo.

Pone el binocular en su cinturón y se tira del edificio, aterrando en el suelo sin hacerse ningún rasguño.

.-.

Selina llego hasta la parte de atrás del edificio donde se escondía en la oscuridad y miraba la puerta de atrás donde entraría. Se encontraba una guardia con su mascara y pistola mirando el suelo como si estuviera aburrido "¿no pensaron en que iba a venir?" pensó ella.

— ¡Hey!— Selina sale de las sombras y se deja ver. El guardia la mira atentamente, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo y esbozando una sonrisa que Selina no pudo ver por la mascara. Selina sonríe y camina lentamente hacia el hasta llegar a centímetros que los separaban. El hombre baja el arma y se acerca a Selina. "Que estupido" piensa ella mientras pone una mano en el hombro del payaso y se acerca a el, agarrando la mascara del hombre y alzándola, dejando solamente visible sus labios. Poniendo sus labios en los de el. Selina sonríe ya que sabía que lo había distraído como todos los hombres. Se aparta de el lentamente y le sonríe coquetamente. El hombre la mira como un enfermo mental y Selina aprovecha con sus tacones darle fuerte en su entrepierna. El guardia se agacha gritando de dolor pero Selina le hace callar con un golpe en el cuello con sus tacones de punta— gracias hermoso.

Abre la puerta, dejando afuera el cuerpo del hombre. En el camino se limpia la boca del sabor que le dejo el hombre. "Tengo que apurarme" piensa ella caminando mas rápido.

Al final del pasillo se encontraban dos guardias con sus marcaras, parados en frente de una puerta. Al verla llegar a la puerta se ponen derechos y apuntan sus pistolas hacia ella.

—Dos hombres contra una mujer, eso es trampa—dice Selina con una pequeña sonrisa, alzando las manos.

—Alto ahí preciosa, esta no es la entrada— dice uno de ellos.

Selina se acerca con cara inocente para un segundo después darle una patada a las dos armas de los hombres, desarmándolos y poniéndolos al suelo en un nuevo record.

— que lastima que no pueda dispararles.

Deja a las dos guardias en el suelo y entra a la sala. La luz del lugar hace querer taparse los ojos. Lentamente se esconde en la multitud y mira lo que todos están mirando, a una mujer hermosa con una mascara roja y negra, dando un discurso con una sonrisa.

A Selina le parecía conocida, pero la mascara le tapaba mitad cara… hasta que apareció el Guasón bajando las escaleras con alado Harley Quinn.

La gente deja escapar un grito e intenta escapar pero por las puertas aparecen más guardias con pistolas en las manos y mascaras en la cara de payaso.

—Nadie escapara de esta sala hasta que yo lo diga— dice el Guasón con una sonrisa en la cara. Llevaba la misma ropa de siempre con su abrigo morado y chaleco verde con el mismo maquillaje con la sonrisa.

Selina se esconde en la multitud intentando que nadie la viera mientras buscaba a sus alrededores a Bruce.

Selina se acerca a una puerta pero la bloquean las guardias, uno de ellos le sonríe, mostrándole la pistola.

—No saldrás de aquí preciosa— dice el hombre. Selina rueda los ojos y vuelve a darse la vuelta. El Guasón se encontraba bajando las escaleras mientras que Harley lo miraba con admiración en sus ojos y entusiasmo.

—Hoy tenemos invitados especiales— dice el Guasón parándose en frente de todos, Selina se acerca mas hacia el pero todavía con la ayuda que la gente la tapa— tenemos al señor Blake.

Todos se giran a mirar el segundo hombre bajando por las escaleras, acompañado con unas guardias, amarrado de los brazos para que no escapara. John llevaba un traje gris y corbata negra pero sin mascara haciendo posible poder ver los morados en su cara. John caminaba cabizbajo, intentando no gritar de dolor por todos los golpes que había llevado. Se detuvo hasta que las guardias lo pusieron al lado del Guasón, este levanto la cabeza y lo miro con desprecio.

—El señor John Robin Blake esta esperando a su amigo que se encuentra aquí con nosotros.

El Guasón miraba a todos lados en la sala buscando a alguien. Selina empezó a asustarse, estaba buscando a Bruce. Las cámaras de televisión eran muchas en la sala, estaba siendo gravado todo y lo peor… en vivo.

—El señor Bruce Wayne conocido como Batman— Selina miro por todos lados hasta encontrar a Bruce subiendo pocas escaleras, a centímetros del Guasón. Bruce llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos y su mirada típica que mostraba a la gente, sin emociones. El Guasón sonrío y empezó a carcajearse mientras bajaba las escaleras, quedando muy cerca uno del otro— finalmente después de tantos años, he descubierto quien era el murciélago detrás de la mascara… fue difícil debo admitirlo— se voltea y empieza a caminar hacia John, dando la espalda al publico— se me hizo difícil descubrir quien eras— se volteo lentamente y miro con odio a Bruce. Selina se quedaba escondida esperando el momento que iniciara la pelea pero con nerviosismo— todo empezó en ese manicomio del infierno en donde me llevaste— Todos miraban a Bruce y al Guasón, con la boca abierta viendo la revelación— En Arkham:

_La gente que se encontraba en ese manicomio eran con mucho potencial, ladrones, violadores, mafiosos… Pase estos últimos a_ñ_os en ese infierno hasta que conocí a mi Harley. Ella me ayudo a salir después de tanto tiempo. Estuvimos desde entonces buscando algún rastro de quien era Batman pero todo era imposible hasta que John callo en nuestra trampa muy fácilmente. _

El Guasón hace una pausa y mira a John que se encontraba todavía mirando el suelo. Y Continúa:

_Cuando lo tuvimos al fin, sacamos todo de el, aunque no fue fácil, se resistió mucho…_

— _¡Dime quien es el maldito Batman! — grita el guasón por enésima vez ya sin poder aguantar su rabia. John lo mira, lleno de sangre en la boca pero con sus últimas fuerzas trato de sonreír. El guasón lo miro con los ojos desorbitados y le dio un golpe tan fuerte con su pu_ñ_o que lo noqueo._

_Así fueron por muchas semanas hasta hace un par de días, dijo algo:_

—_Batman y la gata—esas dos palabras fueron las que salieron de la boca partida y ensangrentada de John. El Guasón sonrío a carcajadas pero no se sentía completo, faltaba algo._

— _¿Están juntos? —pregunta el Guasón mientras mira a John sentado en la silla de la tétrica habitación donde se escondía en Arkham. _

—_Si…—John no podía creer que lo estaba diciendo pero se sentía destruido, sentía mil cuchillos en su cuerpo y su cara ya estaba deformada llena de morados por todos lados, sus labios partidos, su valentía partida…_

_Ahí fue cuando tuve la idea de hacer la fiesta, donde invitaría la gente mas rica de Gotham y nadie sospecharía mientras actuaba Harley. _

—Se resistió mucho pero a la final lo dijo todo…logre llegar a lo mas profundo de su alma_—_

Dijo el guasón poniéndose alado de John y alzando su cara_—muy fácil._

Blake lo mira con desprecio, apretando sus dientes de la rabia que sentía en su cuerpo hervir hacia ese hombre que se reía en su cara:

—_Batman…B-B—intenta decir John, escupiendo la sangre de su boca, intentando abrir los ojos._

— _¿B-B-B que? — agarra el pelo de Blake y lo tira hacia atrás haciendo que lo viera a la cara—sabes que si no me lo dices podrás ver a esos niños del orfanato…M-M-M muertos—_

_John traga fuertemente cerrando los ojos, resignado._

—_B-Bruce…Wayne_

— ¿Porque tan serio chico? Le pondré una sonrisa en tu cara delante de las cámaras— Extrae un cuchillo de su chaqueta y agarra la boca de Blake que lo miraba esperando la muerte pero un fuerte puño se estrella en la cara del Guasón.

—Aléjate de el— Bruce se acerca mas al Guasón y sienta encima de el, agarra la chaqueta y lo acerca a su cara pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue en las guardias que se acercaban a el.

Selena deja de mirarlo y entra en el campo. Todos la miraron pero ella solamente corrió hacia las guardias que se acercaban a Bruce. Al primero le dio una patada en la cara pero se acerco otro y otro más, acorralándola.

Bruce mira de reojo la pelea pero al ver a Selena se desconcentra y presta atención solamente a ella.

— ¿Selena? — aprovechando esa oportunidad el Guasón cambia de puesto en un movimiento veloz, poniendo a Bruce debajo de el— ¡Déjala ir!

—Eso no podrá ser posible— dice el Guasón riéndose en la cara de Bruce. Bruce mira otra vez a Selina que intentaba apartar las manos de los hombres pero eran más fuertes y numerosos que ella. Intenta deshacerse del Guasón pero el metió un cuchillo en la boca de Bruce.

— ¡Bruce|— Selina se mueve por todos lados intentando escapar pero una cachetada la detiene.

— ¡Cállate zorra! — la voz chillona de Harley suena por toda la sala. Selina la mira con odio pero esta vez no se resiste haciendo reír a Harley.

—Déjala ir— dice entre cortado Bruce con el cuchillo en su boca. El Guasón se ríe y se aparta de el. Bruce se levanta rápidamente pero unos brazos lo agarran por detrás— Selina…

Harley se acerca a Selina y le tapa la boca con teipe, le quita la mascara mostrando los ojos vidriosos de Selina y se ríe mientras se acerca al Guasón y los dos miran a Bruce. El Guasón guarda su cuchillo en su chaqueta y se arregla el pelo hacia atrás.

—Elije Bruce, Selina o John— Bruce se queda viendo a los dos, Selina y John, agarrados por los payasos, los dos heridos, pidiendo en sus ojos que los salven— tick, tock, tu elijes, estoy esperando Bruce…

Y la sonrisa se vuelve a repetir…

-o-

_Como verán ahora estoy escribiendo el fic en tercera persona, se me es mas fácil, lo siento por el cambio espero que no sea ningún problema._

_Recuerden si quieren que la siga ¡dejen reviews!_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

—Elije Bruce, Selina o John— Bruce se queda viendo a los dos, Selina y John, agarrados por los payasos, los dos heridos, pidiendo en sus ojos que los salven— tick, tock, tu elijes, estoy esperando Bruce…

Y la sonrisa se vuelve a repetir.

Unos brazos agarran a Selina por detrás mientras ella cae al suelo en rodillas y John se queda parado viendo solamente el suelo, sin poder mirar a Bruce. John sentía toda su cara quemar, su cuerpo arder por las heridas que recibió esos días y no podía ni siquiera alzar la mirada sin incrementar un grande esfuerzo.

El Guasón suspiro después de un rato ante el silencio de la audiencia y de Bruce. Miro a Selina y se acerco a ella, arrodillándose alado de ella causando que Bruce tratara de separarlos pero lo agarraron mas fuerte.

—Me imagino que tú eres la noviecita de Wayne— toco el pelo de Selina poniéndolo detrás de su oreja. Selina serró los ojos y trato de no mirarlo— Selina Kyle… te mereces a alguien mejor que Wayne, yo— Harley le cambio la cara a confusión y se acerco al Guasón con rabia pero el Guasón la detuvo cuando levanto la mano sin mirarla— preciosa…

Selina lo miro con rabia y le escupió en la cara. El Guasón cerrando los ojos se quito la saliva de su cara y le dio una cachetada.

— ¡Elije Wayne, ya he estado esperando mucho tiempo para esto! — EL Guasón se levanto y lo miro con rabia mientras Bruce intentaba decir algo mirando solamente a Selina, sin saber que hacer— el tiempo se acabo.

De repente el techo exploto dejando un hueco grande donde se encontraba un avión bajando una escalera. Bruce con toda su fuerza se quito las manos de encima y empezó a darles puno a los dos payasos que tenia detrás, como si fuera en cámara lenta, noqueo el de su derecha con su codo y al otro después de varios puños que esquivo, lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

Ya cuando termino y se volteo a buscar a Selina, no la encontró. Miro hacia arriba donde ahora en la escalera se encontraban El Guasón, Harley y Selina tratando de gritar.

— ¡Selina! — Bruce intenta agarrar la cuerda pero ya se estaban yendo. El viento le pegaba en la cara y su ropa, desordenándolo pero el solamente pensaba en buscar a Selina. Bajo la mirada y se encontró con John que lo miraba sin expresión en su cara— ¡¿Dónde fueron?! — se acerco a John y agarro la chaqueta de Blake mientras lo movía por todos lados— ¡Responde!

—A-Arkham— Bruce quito sus manos de Blake y volvió a mirar el techo donde ya no se encontraba nadie. Miro alrededor donde en la sala ya no había nadie como si fuera una ilusión, todos desaparecieron, solamente estaban Bruce y John en las escaleras.

— ¿Dónde están todos? — pregunta Bruce apretando los dientes para no gritar mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Cuando tu y el Guasón estaban hablando, todos se fueron, dejándonos a nosotros, las cámaras grabaron todo Wayne, Gotham sabe quien eres y que estas vivo— dice John mirando la espalda de Bruce, con las manos amarradas. Bruce se voltio y lo miro con cansancio.

—Necesito ir a buscar a Selina— dice Bruce acercándose a John y quitándole la cuerda en sus manos— ¿Qué te hicieron? — pregunto viendo sus morados graves en la cara.

—Mejor no hablar de eso… ¡Wayne! — Bruce se había volteado y estaba bajando las escaleras pero se detuvo al escuchar su nombre— El Guasón no esta solo, esta también Harley que es peor que el y otros mas… temo por Selina que le hagan algo.

—Vamos— siguió yendo hacia la puerta mientras que Blake lo seguía por detrás con dificultad, sentía que en cualquier momento caería— Alfred, mándame el auto.

Llegaron a la calle donde unas sirenas de la policía se acercaban a ellos pero desaparecieron en las sombras de un edificio oscuro, cerca de donde estaban antes.

Bruce apoyo su espalda a la pared y se dejo caer, poniendo sus manos en su cabeza. John se quito la chaqueta, dejándola en el suelo y miro a Bruce; Alfred le había dicho sobre la verdad de Bruce, que estaba vivo, el tenia las esperanzas que volvería y le dijera con una sonrisa "buen trabajo" pero fue todo al revés, gracias a el, el Guasón supo quien era Batman, gracias a el agarraron a Selina en vez de el…

—Lo siento— Bruce levanta bruscamente la cabeza y mira a John. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos pero Bruce no lloro, solamente se las aguanto para el como siempre hacia.

—No te disculpes, lo entiendo, esto no fue tu culpa, se por lo que pasaste.

Un silencio callo entre ellos dos mientras se escuchaba la policía al otro lado de la calle. John se sentó alado de Bruce, apoyando su espalda a la pared. Bruce solamente tenia su cabeza entre sus piernas y no articulaba ninguna palabra. John puso sus manos en sus piernas y se quedo viendo el cielo de Gotham.

— ¿Sabes? Tenia pensado en pedirle matrimonio cuando terminará esto— dijo Bruce todavía ocultando su cabeza. Blake lo miro con asombro— pero ahora lo veo imposible.

John se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir ante esas palabras hasta que la Bati auto se detuvo en frente de ellos. John puso su mano en el hombro de Bruce y se levanto seguido por Bruce. John se sentó en el piloto y Bruce en el copiloto. Ya los dos adentro la puerta arriba de sus cabezas se cerró. Bruce apoyo su cabeza en el vidrio sin decir nada, como si estuviera en otro lugar mientras que Blake con sus ultimas fuerzas manejaba hacia la cueva en un silencio que no era incomodo, solamente era un silencio que necesitaban los dos para pensar.

En el Refugio, Arkham.

Harley cerró la puerta detrás de ellos dos y se detuvieron en el pasillo. Puso sus manos en el pecho del Guason y se acerco a el casi tocando sus labios.

—Amor tomemos mas tarde un tiempo juntos— dice Harley con una mano en el cuello del Guason acercándolo más hacia ella. El sonríe y agarra las manos de Harley, apartándolas de el.

—Hoy no mi Harley, tengo que ir ahora a reunirme con los otros — se volteo, dejando la conversación terminada pero Harley se acerco a el y lo abrazo por la cintura haciendo que el Guason rodara los ojos y apartara la mirada a un lado.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? — dijo la voz chillona de Harley. El Guason se detuvo bruscamente, agarro a Harley por los hombros y la apretó con rabia.

—Tu te quedas con la Gata y yo hago lo demás ¿entendiste? — Harley asintió, intentando tragar bien. El Guason la dejo en el suelo, ya que cuando la agarro no se dio cuneta que la había alzado, y le sonrío mientras se iba.

Harley se quedo en el pasillo con la mirada en el suelo y sus manos abrazando su cuerpo.

—Te amo… pero como hago para que me ames— dijo ella en voz baja mientras una lágrima se le escapaba. Se levanto lentamente, suspiro y se seco la lágrima, dibujo una sonrisa en su cara y se fue hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Selina para torturarla y sacarle información. Dejando a un lado las esperanzas de estar con el Guason.

-o-

—Llegas tarde Guason— dice un voz en la oscuridad que el Guason no podía ver ya que solamente en la habitación se encontraba una luz que iluminaba solamente la mesa, dejando en oscuridad los rostros de la gente sentada alrededor de la mesa.

—Tuve una complicación— dijo el sentándose en una silla al lado de la mesa. Se acomodo el chaleco verde y se echo el pelo hacia atrás.

—Empecemos— dice otra voz en frente del Guason, al otro extremo de la mesa. El Guason apoya sus codos en la mesa y se deja ver el rostro por primero con una sonrisa. El que estaba en frente de el dejo ver su cara también.

—Mi nombre es… Enigma— el hombre que apareció llevaba un traje verde con un gorro del mismo color y un bastón alado de el— al fin nos conocemos.

El Guason solamente aparta la mirada de Enigma que lo miraba curioso más con locura.

—Estamos todos aquí por la misma razón— alado de Enigma apareció otro hombre. La voz venia de Crane mientras se quitaba los lentes— la destrucción de la única esperanza de Gótica, Batman…

—Pero esas son solo palabras, necesitamos de una vez actuar—apareció otra persona sentada alado del Guason que se dejo ver. Pelo rojo largo hasta la cintura y traje verde ceñido al cuerpo y una voz seductora que hizo que el Guason la mirara con una sonrisa.

—Poison, Crane, estamos reunidos aquí para atacar a Gótica, cada un de nosotros intento acecinar a Batman pero ha fallado— otra voz de mujer se escucho en la sala. En frente de todos, sentado en la silla principal, se encontraba una mujer con pelo marrón y piel un poco oscura— mi padre Rash Al Gul también lo intento y yo también pero fracase…

— ¿Entonces que sugieres querida? — dijo una voz alado de ella que después de unos segundos apareció un hombre enano y gordo, con una nariz larga y un cigarro en su boca.

—Todos hemos querido matar a Batman pero se nos hizo imposible pero ahora somos mas, tenemos que atacar a las personas cerca de el y cuando lo logremos Gotham no tendrá mas guardián.

El Guason, Poison y Talia se quedaron en silencio mientras que Enigma, El pingüino y Crane se reían, pensando en la guerra que se avecinaba.

_Continuara…_

_-o-_

Como verán en este capitulo no solamente esta el Guason como antagonista, también hay otros como: Poison Ivy, El pingüino, J. Crane, Talia y Enigma. Casi todos los enemigos de Batman.

Este fic será un poco largo, tengo tantas ideas y por eso cambiaré un poco el summary, pondré mas cosas por ejemplo que aparte del Guason también aparecerán otros y no se preocupen también estarán personajes buenos, no solamente malos.

Aquí les dejo una lista de los malos y en que película aparecieron:

Poison Ivy: Batman y Robin

El pingüino: Batman Vuelve

Enigma: Batman Forever

J. Crane: en todas las tres películas de Batman el caballero oscuro.

Talia Al Gul: Batman el caballero oscuro renace.

He pensado en poner en este fic a Poison y Talia que seducen a Bruce y Selina al pingüino (como en Batman vuelve) o Enigma.

Espero opiniones sobre que quieren que escriba.

Recuerden, reviews= inspiración.

Nos leemos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Alfred le había dicho a John que podían ir a dormir en una de las habitaciones de la mansión pero tenían que tener cuidado que no reconocieran a Bruce. Alfred le puso unos lentes y un gorro mientras que John lo llevaba en su hombro y esperaban que el ascensor se abriera. Alfred no había preguntado por las condiciones de Bruce, ya sabia que era lo que le pasaba, Selina no estaba y lo entendía.

John llevo a Bruce a la habitación que Alfred le dijo mientras que Alfred se iba a la cocina a preparar algo para ellos dos. John saludo a los niños pasando de un lado a otro, los pequeños se quedaban viendo a Bruce y preguntaban quien era, John solamente decía que era un amigo que se sentía mal, pero los adolescentes se le quedaban viendo nada mas y eso era peor. John rápidamente acelero el paso y entro en una de las habitaciones, cerrando con llave. Con dificultad dejo a Bruce en una de las camas, este ni siquiera se movió.

La habitación no era ni grande ni pequeña, tenía una ventana larga y ancha que daba vista a los jardines de la mansión, habían dos camas matrimoniales, dos armarios y un baño. John pesadamente se dejo caer en la otra cama alado de Bruce y cerro los ojos. Contaba su respiraron agitada e intentaba calmarse, necesitaba descansar y comer algo saludable.

John abrió los ojos y se acerco a una peinadora donde se miro al espejo horrorizado. La persona que vio no se parecía el, tenia toda la cara llena de morados, los labios rotos y el pelo desordenado y sucio. John aparto la mirada, se volteo y se quito la corbata, dejándola a un lado en el suelo sin importarle mucho a donde cayera. Se quedo viendo la ventana, viendo la luna y debajo de esta aparecer un poco de luz proveniente del sol. Ya se estaba haciendo de día.

Con un suspiro cansado se volteo y se dirigió al baño donde empezó a desvestirse. Sin éxito se miro al espejo otra vez. Su cuerpo estaba peor, morados y cortes por todos lados. "No puedo ver esto" Se volteo y entro a la ducha donde le dio la espalda al espejo y apretó los dientes cuando el agua le llego en las heridas. Se tardo como una hora en terminar de bañarse, ya limpio y relajado. Cuando salio se envolvió en una toalla de la cintura abajo y entro en la habitación. Lo primero que vio fue la bandeja en su cama con comida y medicinas. John se echo el pelo hacia atrás, se acerco y agarro la carta:

"Señor Blake aquí les dejo comida y medicinas para usted y el joven Wayne"

Alfred siempre había cuidado de John desde cuando utilizo por primera vez el traje de Batman, el día cuando entro en la cueva ahí estaba Alfred esperándolo, siguiendo las instrucciones de Bruce. Le agarro cariño como si fuera su padre y el su hijo.

John dejo la carta a un lado y agarro un pedazo de pan y lo mordió hasta la mitad.

Cuando se sentó en la cama empezó a cuidarse las heridas por todo el cuerpo y a la misma vez no podía dejar de llenarse la boca de comida sin parar de respirar. Cuando termino de curarse sus heridas se termino la comida y se tomo las pastillas que le dejo Alfred para el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo y el mal de cabeza. Se levanto y dejo la bandeja en la mesa de noche donde se encontraba otra bandeja para Bruce pero sin comida.

John se sentó en la cama y empezó a ponerse unos pantalones largos para dormir. Dejo la toalla a un lado y se acostó en la cama pesadamente sin poder creer que podía dormir por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, bien.

Pero los pensamientos lo invadieron, todo lo que sucedió esos días; primero lo que le dijo al Guason de Batman, se sentía en culpa por lo que había echo y peor de todo que gracias a el Selina se la habían llevado.

Con un suspiro pesado se voltea y mira el vacío, intentando dormir y tratando de dejar de pensar en Selina y el Guason.

Arkham

—_Holly no volveré por un tiempo pero te prometo que después vendré a visitarte— Holly la miro con lagrimas en los ojos y se acerco a Selina, abrazándola tan fuertemente que le quito la respiración. Selina la abrazo en cambio y toco el pelo de Holly, rojo claro y desordenado. Ella y Selina habían vivido desde hace años, Selina siempre la salvaba y le enseñaba como robar a la gente que le molestaba y con el pasar del tiempo se volvieron más que amigas, familia. _

— _¿Pero porque no me dices a donde vas? Déjame ir contigo— dice Holly escondiéndose en Selina ya que Holly era pequeña y se sentía segura en sus brazos._

—_No puedo Holly, en un futuro te lo podré decir pero ahora no._

La escena cambio a otra donde una Selina pequeña con pelo castaño largo hasta la barbilla, se encontraba en frente de una cama llorando.

—_Mami por favor no te vayas— dijo Selina agarrando la mano de su madre. Selina lloraba sin poder controlarse mientras su madre la miraba sin poder decir nada, siempre se enfermaba y tenia una enfermedad extraña que los médicos no sabían que era pero Selina tenia las esperanzas de verla levantarse mientras que su padre siempre decía que era una perdida, que se iba a morir, mientras se bebía alcohol a cada rato._

_Al ver a su madre cerrar los ojos y dejar de latirle el corazón Selina decidió salir de la sala. Desde ese día no volvió a ser la misma niña de 12 años. Su padre venia todas las noches borracho tirando todo lo que veía a su camino y después de una noche que Selina le grito, empezó a abusar de ella. _

_Selina nunca dijo nada por temor, solamente hacia sus tareas y trataba de ser una chica normal pero era imposible, le tenía terror a su padre. Desde que murió su madre empezó a pensar en escaparse de la casa pero todo cambio cuando la policía se dio cuenta del comportamiento de su padre y que abusaba de ella. Lo encerraron, dejando a Selina en un orfanato. _

_Ahí ella empezó a cuidarse de ella misma, nadie se preocupaba por ella hasta que conoció a una chica llamada Holly, Selina tenía 14 años mientras que Holly 5._

_Las dos desde ese día se llevaron bien, cuidaban de la espalda de la otra, mas bien Selina cuidaba de Holly ya que la consideraba como su hermana menor que nunca tuvo y la única familia que le quedaba. _

_Un día las dos planearon escaparse el orfanato, donde las trataban mal y le pegaban siempre que decían algo. Cuando lo lograron, escaparon lo más lejos posible del orfanato, parando en las calles de Gótica donde dormían en la calle en un cartón sin donde poder dormir en un techo. Selina siempre que dormía veía a Holly que tenia hambre y frío, no soportaba mas vivir en las calles, robaba de vez en cuando pero le alcanzaba para darle de comer pan y agua a Holly. Cuando cumplió 15, Holly le regalo una bufanda que había robado, Selina se canso de la pobreza y decidió vender su cuerpo. Cada noche dejaba a Holly con el pretexto de ir a robar y se iba con poca ropa encima a llamar la atención de algún hombre. Al inicio fue difícil pero cuando el primer hombre se presento pensó en Holly y en darle un techo a donde vivir y entro en el auto. El hombre la tocaba y se acercaba a ella, Selina intentaba sonreír, se le hacia difícil pero al hombre no le interesaba. Y sucedió como también los siguientes años._

_Cuando Selina tuvo 21 y Holly 12, la pequeña descubrió lo que hacia Selina y le pidió si podía hacerlo ella también. Selina decía siempre que no que solamente lo hacia ella, ya tenían un techo donde dormir y dinero para comprar ropa y comida pero Holly se quejaba hasta que después de un año empezó a independizarse y a salir con hombres a escondida de Selina._

_Pero Selina la descubrió y desde ese entonces no fue la misma que antes. Siempre estaba con ella pero al pasar los años la utilizaba como un ayudante y a veces un estorbo pero seguía preocupándose por ella._

_Cuando escucho que había un héroe en la ciudad que se hacia llamar Batman, Selina tubo la esperanza de hacer algo mas que vender su cuerpo, ser ladrona profesional. Holly tenía 18 mientras que Selina 27 años en ese entonces. Selina agarro un vestido que tenia en su armario de Halloween que había utilizado una vez con Holly hace tiempo. Empezó a coserlo y a arreglarlo, ajustándolo a su cuerpo. Y así la Gata apareció por primera vez. Ya no vendía su cuerpo, robaba, ganándose la fama de varias personas y policía que la seguían. Con el pasar de los años empezó a volverse fría, no dejaba enseñar sus emociones, ni siquiera a Holly. Se especializo en las armas, mataba a hombres por dinero y robaba._

_Pero todo cambio cuando conoció a Bruce Wayne. No soportaba a los millonarios que tenían más de lo que necesitaban. Pensaba en la infancia de Wayne, nacido en una familia llena de dinero que nunca le falto nada, en vez ella tuvo que vender su cuerpo para poder sobrevivir. _

_Pero todo cambio y ese millonario que odiaba, ahora lo amaba y esperaba un bebe de el…_

Selina abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vio fue el suelo oscuro y una luz proveniente a su derecha. Lentamente alzo su cabeza de la pared y miro hacia la luz donde debajo de una lámpara se encontraba una mujer sentada en una silla a espalda de ella y un hombre en frente de esta viendo uno de sus cuchillos. El Guason.

—Al fin despertó señorita Kyle, pensaba que nunca lo haría… y seria una lastima— dijo el Guason sin mirarla. Selina se miro las manos llenas de rasguños y su traje abierto hasta la cintura donde dejaba ver mucho de su pecho.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi? — pregunto Selina con odio en sus palabras. La risa chillona de Harley se hizo presente pero todavía le daba la espalda, estaba viendo algo en la mesa que Selina no podía ver desde el suelo en la esquina.

—Sacarte información como hicimos con John… y traer a Wayne— dijo el Guason, esta vez mirándola con sus ojos penetrantes. Selina intento levantarse pero el Guason negó con la cabeza y Harley se levanto, dándole la cara a Selina, lanzando rayos por sus ojos.

—Debería de matarte aquí mismo— "Celos" pensó Selina "¿Harley tiene celos de mi?"

—No mi Arlequín, no es el momento— dijo el Guason levantándose y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Harley. Ella se volteo y lo miro con cara de haber visto un ángel. Asintió y se volvió a sentar, sin decir nada— Veamos si puedes resistir a esto, esta vez no será como Blake, para ti será el doble.

El Guason se quito la chaqueta, la dejo en la silla y empezó acercarse a Selina con uno de sus cuchillos en su mano. Harley miraba por el rabillo del ojo, no se atrevía a desafiar al Guason, sabia como se ponía cuando ella no le obedecía. Harley apretó sus puños con rabia al pensar en que La Gata se encontraba detrás de ella y no la podía matar, cada vez que la veía recordaba la mirada que le dio el Guason cuando vio a Selina en la fiesta, una mirada de arriba hacia abajo y una sonrisa coqueta que hubiera querido que hubiera sido suya y solamente SUYA. "Te matare lenta y dolorosamente" pensó Harley dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado que muchos hubieran dicho de locura.

El Guason empezó a enrollarse las mangas de su camisa y a sentarse en frente de Selina cuando se escucho la puerta abrirse.

—Señor tenemos un problema, una mujer se ha infiltrado, lleva el símbolo de Batman— dijo el Guardia que entro. Harley se levanto rápidamente alerta y se puso detrás del Guason, esperando sus palabras.

—Ya voy— dice el sin quitar la mirada de Selina—Te espero afuera— dice el Guason a Harley, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación, dejando a las dos mujeres. Harley agacha la mirada, sonríe de medio lado y se arrodilla en frente de Selina, lentamente.

—Si te acercas a MI novio, te atravesare la cabeza con esto— Harley saca un cuchillo y lo pone cerca de la cara de Selina. Ella miro al cuchillo y a Harley, con la respiraron acelerada. Selina vio como los ojos de Harley se ponían negros de maldad y sonreía como si estuviera poseída— ¿entendiste?

Selina asiente y Harley sonríe mientras se levanta y sale de la sala, haciendo eco de la puerta cerrarse en los oídos de Selina.

Selina se abrazo a ella misma y miro al vacío. Tenia que a todo costo proteger al bebe y tratar de mantenerlo en secreto "pero es imposible Selina, si me torturan podré perderlo" piensa ella abrazándose mas fuerte como si se fuera a romper por dentro, sintiéndose otra vez indefensa y perdida como cuando era pequeña.

.-.

"Una, dos, tres" lanzaba rápidamente cuchillos con la insignia de un murciélago a cada guardia que se le acercaba. Era una noche oscura y lluviosa en las calles de Arkham como siempre lo era. Afuera de la tienda de Bromas se encontraban guardias disparando al mismo objetivo donde se encontraba una chica escondida.

—Dispáreles a todos James— dijo la chica a un micrófono que tenia en su oreja.

—Con mucho placer Barbara— dijo un voz masculina en respuesta.

Barbara Gordon se encontraba detrás de un cubo de basura, escondida para que las balas no les pegara. En su mano tenia preparada sus cuchillos y en la otra tenia su pistola recargada. Barbara escucho otros disparos pero esta vez provenientes de un edificio.

Respiro profundamente y salio de su escondite y rápidamente empezó a disparar y a lanzar los cuchillos, centrando en cada punto. Algunas balas se clavaron en el cuerpo de unas guardias mientras que sus cuchillos mato a muchos en el instante que tocaron sus cuellos. Las balas no le llegaron ni a rozar ya que todos estaban en el suelo.

—Bien echo James— dijo Barbara con una media sonrisa viendo los cuerpos.

—Siempre a tu orden hermanita—James Gordon se encontraba en un edificio cerca del negocio de Bromas, en la terraza donde tenia una buena vista de la posición de Barbara y las guardias. En sus manos tenia su rifle apuntando las ventanas de la tienda. James se aparto del rifle y se levanto, agarrando el rifle en una mano y en la otra sacaba su pistola de la cintura. Bajo las escaleras lentamente con parsimonia con una sonrisa en su cara.

James era un hombre alto, tenía buenos músculos por las pesas que hacia cada día, siempre en sus misiones llevaba puesto su chaleco antibalas, una camisa gris manga corta, unos pantalones cómodos y sus zapatos militares mientras que Barbara era mas "dramática" como siempre le decía el, la chica llevaba una camisa manga larga corta hasta su ombligo negra con el símbolo de Batman en su pecho, llevaba siempre sus pantalones negros ajustados a su cuerpo, unas botas sin mucho tacón con una capa amarilla por los bordes y negra, una mascara negra que tapaba sus ojos y su pelo marrón suelto.

Todo había empezado cuando su padre Jim Gordon le había dicho a James de unirse a la policía, los primeros a_ñ_os el acepto, aprendió a utilizar lo básico de un arma pero después se canso, quería algo mas arriesgado. Siempre tubo la esperanza de ser como Batman; cuando le salvo la vida hace más de 8 a_ñ_os, cuando Harvey Dent había muerto y casi había muerto. Ahora vivía en un apartamento para el mismo donde, siempre con su hermana Barbara, buscaban peleas con los criminales, eran como un grupo pero a escondida de su padre Jim.

Barbara camino rápidamente las calles solas y mojadas y se acerco al negocio de Bromas, dejando los cuerpos de las guardias atrás. Cuando abrió la puerta, saco otra vez su arma, recargándola por si alguien aparecía.

—Wao, un cliente— la voz del Guason se escucho por todo el negocio. Barbara se detuvo y levanto la pistola, alerta a cualquier movimiento. Miro a sus alrededores, donde se encontraban puros juegos rotos y sucios. De una puerta salio el Guason mostrando su sonrisa normal. Barbara apunto a su cabeza pero un fuerte golpe a su mano le quito la pistola. Harley al haberla desarmado empezó a reírse y acercarse a ella con intención de atacarla pero no sabia que Barbara tenia un ultimo cuchillo en su cinturón.

Barbara retrocedió y con su mano derecha lentamente empezó a sacar el cuchillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Barbara rápidamente le lanzo el cuchillo, donde se incrusto en el pecho de Harley. Esta miro el cuchillo sorprendida sin podérselo creer— ¿! Que has hecho!?

El Guason se acerco a Barbara velozmente con un cuchillo en su mano preparada. Barbara le sonrío y esquivo el primer golpe a un lado. Barbara escucho algo caer al suelo pero solamente se concentro en el Guason que la miraba con ira y rabia.

— ¿Quién eres?— pregunto el Guason intentando clavarle el cuchillo pero Barbara era muy veloz y tenia buenos reflejos.

—Me llamo Barbara Gordon— dice ella agarrando la mano del Guason y quitándole el cuchillo en un segundo después.

El Guason se detuvo y alzo las manos. Barbara recogió su pistola del suelo y lo apunto a el mientras salía de la tienda a espaldas, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Pero me puedes decir BatGirl.

Y con eso sale, dejando al Guason sorprendido, desarmado y a Harley tirada en el suelo intentando quitarse el cuchillo, salio de la tienda de Bromas.

-o-

_¡Hola! Este capitulo ha sido uno de los mas largos y de los mas difíciles de escribir, lo tenia listo hace unos días pero varias ideas me lo hizo cambiar varias veces._

_En este capitulo aparecen otros nuevos personajes como Barbara Gordon y James Gordon. Verán, estos dos son hermanos, hijos de Jim Gordon, me vino la idea al inicio de poner solamente a Barbara que hiciera BatGirl pero después pensé en poner a su hermano como si fueran un equipo. No se si se recuerdan pero el hermano de Barbara apareció en Batman el caballero oscuro, el niño que Harvey Dent agarro e iba a matar, bueno ese niño pero en este fic es como 8 años después._

_Les prometo que en los próximos capítulos habrá mas Bruce/Selina, en estos capítulos me he concentrado mas en otros personajes pero les prometo que seguirá siendo Bruce/Selina hasta el final. _

_Otra cosa, la nueva portada que puse en el fic de Selina y Bruce, la hice yo, ¡me gusto mucho! ¿Qué piensan de la foto?_

_Espero sus reviews, recuerden reviews=inspiración._

_Nos leemos._


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Habían pasado dos días después de la fiesta. Bruce iba de un lado a otro, pasaba todo el día encerrado en la cueva, buscando algo en la computadora, cualquier indicio. John lo ayudaba pero después del segundo día, la cosa se estaba poniendo seria, Bruce se molestaba por cualquier cosa, bebía hasta quedarse dormido en la mesa y no se bañaba, no hacia nada, solamente miraba la computadora por horas.

— ¿Qué hacemos Alfred? Ahora que todo el mundo sabe que el es Batman las cosas se pondrán mas estresantes y peor…— dijo John a Alfred. Los dos se encontraban en una esquina de la cueva mirando a Bruce durmiendo en la mesa con una botella alado de el en su mano.

—Hemos intentado ayudarlo pero no hemos dado a nada… si la cosa va así creo que el señor Wayne no soportara mas… Señor Blake esto para Bruce es difícil— John que se encontraba apoyado al muro, con los brazos cruzados y viendo a Bruce, se volteo a ver a Alfred.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bruce ha sufrido mucho desde que murieron sus padres cuando era pequeño, ha tratado de dejar a un lado sus sentimientos y ser fuerte pero cada vez esa tristeza crece adentro de el y algún día explotara… se que con la señorita Kyle se sentía bien porque se entendían, hasta por primera vez he visto a Bruce pensando en anillo para casarse— hizo una pausa y miro a John que lo miraba con el seño fruncido— después de perder a una amiga que conocía desde pequeño cambio mucho, se encerró en el mismo y no volvió a ser el mismo, pero con la señorita Kyle vi que había cambiado algo y ahora que no esta, se esta desmoronando.

—No podemos permitir eso— John se aparto de Alfred y se acerco a Bruce. El suelo se levanto, haciendo el agua caer y dejando un camino para que John caminara hasta llegar alado de Bruce—ya vasta Wayne.

John agarro la botella de la mano de Bruce y la aparto a un lado, este ni se movió, solamente se quedo durmiendo. Blake lo agarro de los hombros y lo movió por todos lados para que despertara.

—Ya te escuche, estaba despierto…— dijo Bruce apoyando su espalda al respaldo de la silla y mirando a John de reojo. Bruce llevaba puesta una bata para dormir y el pelo lo tenia desordenado por todos lados y grasoso ya que llevaba días sin bañarse pero a el no le importaba.

—Te voy a ayudar— dijo John sentándose alado de Bruce y prendiendo una computadora— te tengo que enseñar algo.

Bruce se acerco a John, interesado y mirando la pantalla. John abrió un documento y puso play al video cuando Alfred se detuvo detrás de ellos.

—Este video lo encontré hace poco— dijo John. La pantalla mostraba una chica disparando a unos hombres, Bruce pudo ver provenir algunas balas de otro lugar pero no se podían ver, el video era de una cámara de la calle y solamente mostraba a la chica disparando y lanzando cuchillos ágilmente, como si tuviera ojos por todos lados.

—Es buena pero ¿que tiene que ver esto con Selina? — John paro el video en el momento que la chica se volteo y miro la cámara— a ella la conozco, cuando la vi por primera vez se hacia llamar Batgirl, fue hace algunos meses… lleva el símbolo de Batman pero como te habrás dado cuenta no actúa sola— Bruce se quedo viendo a la chica con sorpresa, pensaba en ya haberla visto antes pero no sabia donde. John apretó el pulsante de play y empezó a moverse, la chica entro y todo quedo en silencio pero después de un rato volvió a salir de espaldas, apuntando con una pistola adentro y cuando salio, empezó a correr. John le puso otra vez pausa y agrando la imagen a las ventanas del negocio de Bromas —ahí esta donde tenemos que buscar—Bruce se quedo viendo la cara del Guason en la oscuridad, viendo irse la chica, se encontraba en la vitrina, escondido en la oscuridad y entre algunos juguetes, al inicio se le hizo difícil encontrarlo pero cuando lo vio, se levanto de un salto y se fue corriendo haciendo que el suelo se levantara cuando caminaba— ¡¿Donde vas?!

—Yo voy a Arkham a buscar al Guason mientras que tu vas a buscar a esa chica, sácale la información que puedas— John se levanto del asiento y siguió a Bruce mientras que este presionaba un botón y del suelo aparecía un traje negro, con una mascara puntiaguda… Batman.

—Es arriesgado que vayas tú solo y…

—Yo voy a estar bien, puedo con ellos, tu busca a esa chica, dijiste que la conocías— dijo Bruce mirando el traje de Batman ya que era la primera vez que lo veía desde hace tiempo, haciéndole venir recuerdos oscuros del pasado; Rachel, Ras al Ghul, el Guason, Harvey, Gordon, Alfred, Bane… Selina.

—Si, la conozco.

—Entonces, nos vemos dentro de un par de horas— John agacho la mirada y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se fui furioso, pasando a un lado a Alfred sin hacerle caso de sus intentos de calmarlo.

Unas horas después. 

John bajo de su moto y entro al bar con el casco en su mano. Llevaba puesto una chaqueta de cuero ya que hacia frío. En estos días habían muy pocas tiendas y restaurantes abiertos, había pasado un año después de la guerra de Bane y todavía tenían que reparar muchos daños, como los puentes que explotaron, apenas habían reconstruido uno, las tiendas fueron saqueadas, las casas también y la gente, aunque hubiera ya pasado la guerra, tenían miedo de abrir un negocio.

Después de la discusión que tubo con Bruce, John había salido por toda Gótica a buscar a la tal chica pero ya era de noche y no encontró ningún rastro de ella y Bruce ni le respondía cuando lo llamaba.

Necesitaba algo de beber, descansar un rato, llevaba meses sin tomar algo que contenga alcohol.

—Hola ¿Qué se te ofrece? — John se sentó en frente de la barra y una camarera se le acerco. Llevaba el pelo marrón recogido en una cola de caballo y el uniforme que llevaban todas las camareras en el bar, una camisa blanca con su nombre en el pecho y unos pantalones cortos.

— ¿Bárbara Gordon? — Pregunto John leyendo su nombre— Conocí a tu padre, soy John Blake— dijo el ofreciéndole la mano, ella se la estrecho y ensancho su sonrisa.

—Si, he escuchado mucho de ti John, mi padre no para de hablar del joven policía que tenía talento pero de un día para otro desapareció— dijo ella agarrando unos vasos para lavarlos.

—Fue una decisión difícil pero no me arrepiento— John sonrío de medio lado melancólico, recordando su vida hace un a_ñ_o, cuando era policía y trabajaba para Gordon, convirtiéndose en un detective. Todavía recordaba la frase que le decía Gordon; _Ahora eres un detective hijo, ya no puedes creer en coincidencia, eso se acabo… _Y tenía razón.

— ¿Que te puedo servir? Sirve la casa— dijo Barbara sonriendo. John se quedo viendo esa sonrisa tan verdadera, hace tiempo que no veía a alguien sonreír y lo peor era que hace tiempo que el no sonreía.

—Una cerveza— dijo el, Barbara asintió y saco una cerveza, se la abrió y la puso en frente de John. John la agarro y la giro en sus manos, viéndola y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Barbara se mordió el labio y lo miro, no sabia si preguntarle que pensaba o irse— gracias, necesitaba una— dijo el llevándose la botella a la boca y tomándose mitad de un trago.

—Wao, si que la necesitabas, si quieres algo me puedes llamar—dijo ella alejándose de John y yendo atender a otro cliente. John asintió y miro otra vez la botella mientras escuchaba la gente del Bar hablando, la música a todo volumen y la televisión prendida en el partido de football, hoy jugaba Gotham City y era un evento especial, toda Gótica veía el partido.

Una persona se sentó alado de el pero John no le hizo caso y termino de beberse la cerveza. Llamo otra vez a Barbara que le trajo otra mas y volvió a su trabajo, sin dejar de sonreír siempre.

— ¿A cual le vas? — La persona alado de Blake le hablo haciendo que John lo mirara de lado— ¿A gótica o metrópolis?

—A ninguno, no veo nunca esos partidos— "que extraño" pensó John al ver al hombre sentado alado de el; llevaba un traje todo verde claro con en la chaqueta un símbolo de interrogación, un gorro del mismo color, un bastón y el pelo anaranjado.

—Me llamo Edward— dijo el hombre vestido de verde, mostrando todos sus dientes blancos al sonreír. John asintió y aparto la mirada, tomando otro trago más.

—John— dijo el dejando la botella. Sentía la mirada de Edward en su cuello pero John trato de no hacerle caso, mirando la botella y tomando cada dos segundos.

— ¿Ya terminaste? — pregunto Barbara apareciendo. John sonrío y se levanto pesadamente.

—Si y creo que ya me voy— Edward miraba atentamente la pantalla pero prestaba atención a la conversación de John y Barbara, el sabia quien eran pero solamente estaba cayado.

— ¿Por qué no me esperas a que salga del trabajo? Ya voy a salir así vienes a mi casa y hablas con mi padre.

—No lo se— dijo John agachando la mirada pero al ver el puchero de Barbara asintió—esta bien pero quisiera otra cerveza mas porque si no, no voy.

Barbara asintió y con una sonrisa le dio la tercera botella.

.-.

_Cuando llegaron a Florencia Bruce y Selina, lo primero que hicieron fue en ponerse en un hotel cerca de la playa. Al rato de haber llegado a la habitación y haber dicho sus nombres falsos, los dos empezaron a quitarse la ropa y besándose, se acercaban a la cama. Bruce buscó el contacto con su piel suave, y la ropa fue cayendo, poco a poco._

_Las manos de Selina tocaban la espalda musculosa de Bruce mientras que el acariciaba su cara, su cuello y sus brazos. Selina arqueo el cuello y dejo que Bruce besara su cuello lentamente. Selina se acostó en la cama y se mordió el labio al ver a Bruce quitándose los pantalones y acercándose a ella. _

_Bruce se quito en un segundo la camisa y Selina acaricio su espalda y su cuello lentamente mientras Bruce se posicionada encima de Selina._

_Cuando al fin quedaron sin ropa, unieron sus cuerpos, no les interesaban protección, solamente sentir sus cuerpos por primera vez unidos. Selina dejo escapar un gemido de placer y Bruce posiciono sus labios en los de ella mientras se movían. Él descendió por su cuerpo, recorriéndolo con deleite. El cabello marrón de Selina disperso sobre la cama de la habitación._

_Se daban besos con lengua, besos sin lengua, besos suaves, y fuertes.  
Y manos por doquier, acariciando todo lo que se pudiera acariciar y lo que no también. Intentando fundirse con el cuerpo ajeno, que ya no parecía tan ajeno, sino, una extensión del propio._

_Selina agarro impulso y dejo a Bruce boca arriba mientras que ella se sentó encima de el y volvió a unir sus cuerpos mientras tocaba y besaba sus labios. Bruce tocaba la espalda y la cintura de Selina mientras que ella mordía su cuello haciendo volver la piel rosada._

_Después de pasar toda la noche juntos sin separarse, al fin se quedaron dormidos. A la mañana Bruce se despertó por primero, se quedo viendo el techo y tocando la espalda de Selina que estaba acostada en su pecho y dormía profundamente. No podía creer que después de todo estaban los dos ahí, en el otro lado del mundo pasándola juntos._

_Selina se movió hacia el otro lado, dejando a Bruce solo, quien miro la espalda de Selina por vario rato admirando la luz del sol que le pegaba en su piel pálida hasta que se levanto, agarro unos pantalones cortos para dormir y salio de la habitación hacia la terraza._

_Bruce volvió a la habitación después de haber pasado casi media hora afuera viendo el panorama que le ofrecía la playa. Se sentó alado de Selina cuando ella empezó a moverse y dándose la vuelta vio a Bruce que la miraba. Se estiro, dejando que las sabanas se escurrieran a un lado y que Bruce tuviera plena vista de sus pechos. El los vio y mordió sus labios haciendo que Selina sonriera y se apoyara con su mano._

—_Buenos días— ronroneo Selina. Bruce se acerco a ella y le dio un sueva beso en los labios._

—_Te tengo que dar algo— ella asintió y Bruce se levanto, yendo a buscar una caja larga en las maletas. Cuando la encontró, se volvió a sentar en frente de Selina quien lo miraba curiosa. Bruce primero vio la cara de Selina impaciente y sonrío— como te había dicho, era de mi madre, vi que te gustaron mucho—Selina vio abrirse la caja, dejando a plena vista el collar de perlas. Los miro con los ojos desorbitados sin podérselo creer. Bruce le dijo que se volteara y ella asintió, dándose media vuelta y agarrando su cabello, dejando libre su cuello. Bruce se acerco a ella y le puso el collar de perlas lentamente, disfrutando con la vista de su cuerpo sin nada encima, solamente de las perlas. Cuando termino de ponerlas, beso su cuello, dejando pequeños besos y volviendo lentamente a posicionarla debajo de el..._

.-.

En el Bar

John se quedo bebiendo la botella hasta que cada persona del bar empezó a salir, solamente quedaban dos camareras, contando a Barbara, un grupo de hombres, John y Edward que ahora miraba el baso, como si estuviera teniendo una conversación consigo mismo.

— ¿Vamos? —pregunto Barbara quitándose el mantel de su pantalón. John asintió y se levanto. Cuando John le abrió la puerta a Barbara y esta sonrío, Edward, conocido mas bien como el Acertijo, los miro de reojo mientras su sonría se volvía mas grande— no tengo auto, ¿vamos en taxi?

—tengo una moto, si quieres ir en ella o si no puede que…

— ¡No! Vamos, me encantan

John asintió y la guío hasta su moto estacionada cerca del bar. John le dio el único casco a Barbara, ella se negó pero a la final John la convenció y se lo puso. El se sentó seguido por Barbara, en la moto y después de un rato arranco hacia la dirección que le había dicho ella, hacia la casa de Gordon.

Barbara cerro los ojos y abrazo mas a John, le encantaban las motos, las cosas peligrosas pero ahora no dejaba de pensar en su padre, si la viera la estuviera gritando y diciendo de todo. Jim Gordon era sobre protector con Barbara, ella siempre se quejaba que no le dejaba ser libre y que en vez a su hermano menor, James, siempre lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera. Jim decía que era diferente pero Barbara dejaba de escuchar, tapándose los oídos.

John detuvo la moto en frente de la casa de los Gordon, dejando a Barbara que se bajara primero. Barbara le entrego el casco y camino hacia la casa. John apago la moto y siguió por detrás a Barbara con en mano el casco de la moto.

Barbara al abrir la puerta, dejo entrar a John. La casa estaba a oscura y no provenía ningún sonido, solamente sus respiraciones y las llaves de Barbara.

— ¡Papa! — grito Barbara dejando su abrigo en el sofá— si quieres deja el casco y la chaqueta aquí, yo voy a buscar a Jim.

John asintió y se quito la chaqueta dejándola en una silla alado del casco, no pudo evitar de mirar alrededor de la sala, era una casa igual como todas las de Gotham, pequeñas pero con muchos pisos…John camino por la sala, viendo los cuadros donde se encontraban puras fotos de una Barbara pequeña con pecas y dos colas sonriente. También habían fotos de un chico rubio abrazado con Barbara y también Jim y su esposa, John continuo viendo todas las fotos hasta que Barbara volvió con en mano una hoja.

—Esta en el trabajo— dijo ella dejando la carta en una mesa y mirando la espalda de John detenidamente. El la miro de reojo mientras que Barbara se acercaba lentamente detrás de el—Ese chico rubio es mi hermano James ¿verdad que no nos parecemos mucho? — John volvió a ver la foto mientras que Barbara miraba detenidamente a John sin que el se diera cuenta. Tenía razón, Barbara era una chica morena y con una sonrisa de verdad mientras que su hermano James era rubio, con un cabello desordenado y rebelde y una sonrisa forzada como si no le gustara hacerlo. Pero John se dio cuenta que el James de pequeño no era así, se veía mas feliz, como un niño travieso—Es que soy adoptada, Jim me adopto cuando era una bebe—John se volteo y se encontró con los ojos de Barbara en los de ellos.

—Yo era huérfano, viví toda mi infancia en un orfanato hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad…— John se volteo hacia Barbara y le sonrío amablemente— creo que es mejor que me vaya ya que tu padre no esta.

—No, quédate aquí— dijo Barbara acercándose mas de lo posible a John. El se movió incomodo, debería de estar ayudando a Bruce a buscar a Batgirl, en vez estaba en la casa de una chica. Barbara posiciono sus manos en los hombros de John— Mi padre hablaba siempre de ti…

No termino de hablar ya que John se acerco lo suficiente para poner sus labios en los de ella. Barbara puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de John y abrió mas sus labios, dejando espacio para que la lengua de John entrara y sin darse cuenta, estaban subiendo las escaleras mientras se quitaban la ropa de encima.

Al llegar al piso de arriba, Barbara abrió la puerta de su habitación y dejo entrar a John sin dejar de besarse. Sus ropas estaban por toda la casa, sin importarles donde quedaban. John posiciono sus manos en la espalda de Barbara y le desabrocho el sostén, dejándolo a un lado como toda la ropa. Barbara empujo a John en la cama, y se cebtí encima de el mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de John. Cuando terminaron completamente sin ropa Barbara se pego a su cuerpo y apretó el pelo de John mientras seguían besándose...

…

Barbara se había quedado dormida, su cabello marrón estaba desordenado por toda la cama y su cuerpo sudado estaba tapado por la sabana blanca de su cama pequeña. John estaba alado de ella, sus brazos debajo de cu cabeza y su respiración agitada ya que hace poco que habían terminado. Barbara le daba la espalda y dormía profundamente mientras que John se quedaba video el techo escuchando el silencio de la habitación, solamente la respiración de ellos dos.

"¿Qué haces aquí Robin, que hiciste, no deberías de estar con Bruce?" pensó el. Lentamente se levanto sin hacer mucho ruido, dejando la sabana a un lado y arropando completamente a Barbara, mirándola por largo rato y quitándole algunos mechones de su cara. Cuando se levanto agarro su ropa y empezó a ponérsela sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarla.

Cuando termino de ponerse los zapatos, vio que el armario en frente de el estaba entre abierto y dejaba escapar una tela amarrilla. John se levanto y se acerco al armario, agarro la tela pensando en ponerla adentro pero se le callo al suelo. Se agacho y la agarro y cuando la iba a ponerla otra vez en el lugar, vio un símbolo en la camisa de un murciélago; Batman.

—Quédate quieto y date media vuelta— John se detuvo, escuchando detrás de el, el sonido del seguro de una pistola. Se volteo lentamente y miro a Barbara de pie, cubierta por la sabana y apuntándolo con una pistola— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿BatGirl?— John dejo el vestido en el suelo y mirándola con el seño fruncido, sin podérselo creer. Ella seguía apuntándolo con la pistola pero cuando escucho las palabras de John, empezó a temblar.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Habla! —John alzo sus manos y se acerco lentamente a una Barbara temblando, John podía verlo en como se movía su mano.

—Cálmate Barbara, tu me conoces, soy Robin…— La chica bajo el arma y lo miro boquiabierta.

— ¿R-obin? — lo miro de pie a cabeza, deteniéndose mas a ver su cara, "¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta?" tiro el arma al suelo y se acerco a el sin importarle que la sabana se le cayera, dejando descubierto su cuerpo.

—Gracias a ti estoy vivo Barbara, me salvaste esa noche, no me lo merezco…— dijo el abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de Barbara mientras ella enterraba su cara en el cuello de John y respiraba agitadamente.

—Pensaba que el Guason te había agarrado, por eso fuimos a buscarte el otro día— dijo ella alejándose de Robin y agarrando su cuello. Robin recordó ese día en el que lo atraparon y Barbara junto a su hermano, intentaron ayudarlo. Ellos dos no sabían quien era Robin ya que siempre llevaba una mascara y su voz cambiaba a una mas grave de lo que la tenia.

—Bruce Wayne me salvo Barbara, el esta vivo como dijeron en la fiesta pero esta en peligro—dijo Robin— hoy no debí de haber venido aquí, necesitaba encontrar a batgirl pero te encontré a ti y me acosté contigo, no se lo que me salto en la cabeza, yo no soy así… y ahora cuando veo tu eres Batgirl.

— ¿Para que me quieren? — dijo Barbara agachando la mirada lentamente, apartándose de el y dándole la espalda a Robin "¿se acostó conmigo por eso?" pensó ella. Robin la miro moverse lentamente, siguiendo con su mirada cada movimiento que hacia.

—Necesitaba saber porque estabas esa noche con el Guason… necesitamos saber algo de lo que están planeando… necesitamos ayuda, Bruce y yo somos pocos, tienen a una amiga atrapada y si no sobrevive… ni lo quiero imaginar lo que haría Bruce.

—Esta bien— dijo Barbara sin mirarlo, estaba sentada en la cama, viendo el suelo en un punto ciego, donde solamente miraba y no pensaba, ocultando el dolor que le provoco sus palabras "me utilizo y ahora quiere mi ayuda…" — me preparo y llamo a mi hermano, el ayudara también.

—Gracias— dijo Robin acercándose a Barbara lentamente y sentándose alado de ella poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella— ¿Qué pasa Barbara?

—Nada— dijo ella secándose una lágrima a escondida de Robin y levantándose—me voy a vestir.

Barbara salio de la habitación, dejando a Robin sentado en la cama, con sus manos entrelazadas. No sabia porque el comportamiento de Barbara había cambiado de un rato a otro… Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando escucho unos pasos entrar en la habitación. Robin se levanto y miro a Barbara con su vestido de Batgirl pero sin mascara y el cabello suelto alrededor de sus hombros.

—Ahora llega mi hermano— dijo Barbara acercándose a la mesa donde tenia una computadora y puros libros. Revolvió entre los libros y papeles hasta que encontró una hoja y la desplegó. Robin quito la mirada de ella y se acerco detrás de Barbara mirando el mapa— es el mapa de Arkham, las X son entradas del refugio del Guason.

—Son tres— dijo Robin casi respirando en el cuello de Barbara. Ella asintió y guardo el mapa, sin importarle la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

—Es un triangulo, tres entradas en varias tiendas donde son entradas subterráneas que se conectan entre ellas y… puede que el centro de este triangulo sea donde se encuentran todos

—Todos ¿Quién? — pregunto Robin mirando a Barbara, la que solamente miraba la pared y mantenía su cara de póker.

—Con todos me refiero al Guason, Harley Quinn, los seguidores del Guason y Talia Al Ghul— este ultimo lo dijo mirando con odio a Robin, como si sus ojos escupieran fuego.

—Espera… ¿dijiste Talia Al Ghul? — Pregunto Robin entrecerrando los ojos— ella esta muerta.

—Al parecer no lo esta— Robin miro la voz proveniente de la puerta, encontrando a James que entraba lentamente, vestido igual de siempre— hemos estado todos estos meses buscando cualquier cosa que hacían…

—Ahora Robin… a cambio de esta información quiero que nos muestres algunas cosas— dijo Barbara poniendo una mano en su cadera y mirando seriamente a Robin. James se posiciono detrás de su hermana haciendo que los dos miraran a Robin. El trago fuertemente y respiro profundamente.

—No tenemos muchas armas, necesitamos algunas si quieres que te ayudemos— dijo James.

—También queremos que nos muestres el refugio de Batman

—No puedo, eso es un secreto— dijo Robin agachando la cabeza.

—Entonces te quedas sin el mapa— dijo Barbara mirándolo seriamente. Robin alzo la miro, intentado buscar en sus ojos el cariño que tenían cuando estaban en esa cama unidos hace un par de horas y que ahora había desaparecido, mostrando en cambio, frío.

—Esta bien…— dijo Robin agachando otra vez la cabeza.

—Tú nos muestras las armas de Batman y nosotros te damos el mapa y te ayudamos en salvar a la amiga que decías— Barbara agarro el mapa y se lo tiro a Robin, quien lo agarro en el vuelo—Vamos— dijo ella saliendo de la habitación. Dejando a los dos hombres viéndose a la cara como si tuvieran una pelea silenciosa.

—Conozco a mi hermana lo suficiente para saber que le has hecho algo y si le haces daño…— James lo apunto con un dedo mientras que Robin lo miraba sin expresión en su cara—te puedes retener muerto

James salio de la habitación mientras que Robin lo miraba salir. El no sabia si era buena idea mostrarle las armas de Batman, no sabia si James y Barbara estaban de su lado o intentaban utilizarlo.

Robin suspiro y camino hacia la puerta; "ahora lo único que puedo hacer es confiar en su palabra para salvar a Selina". Robin bajo las escaleras de la casa rápidamente y encontró a los dos hermanos en la calle esperándolo. Barbara estaba entrando en una jeep negra en el copiloto mientras que James al verlo entro también. Robin suspiro y se monto en la moto, se puso el casco y arranco mientra que los dos hermanos lo seguían.

-o-

_Espero que les haya gustado, aquí no sale Selina en el presente, mas bien en el pasado, les prometo que el próximo capitulo aparecerá ella, el Guason y Harley, este capitulo lo dedique mas a John y Barbara. Gracias por todos sus reviews, leo todos y acepto sugerencias, seria bueno si dicen lo que se esperan o lo que quisieran ver mas, así me ayudan a escribir el fic. El próximo capitulo tendrá acción, Robin, Batman, Batgirl y James Irán a Arkham a buscar a Selina, ustedes que se esperan, ¿Qué la encuentren? ¿Que piensan del bebe que espera? ¿Qué piensan de James y Barbara?_

_Recuerden, reviews=inspiración._

_Nos leemos._


	12. Chapter 12: Arkham Parte 1

Capitulo 12: Arkham Parte 1

En Gótica: 

John iba manejando su moto mientras que los dos hermanos lo seguían por detrás. Lo que los tres no sabían era que estaban siendo vigilados por nada más y nada menos que el Acertijo. Edward había seguido a Robin hacia la casa de Barbara donde espero a que terminaran de estar "juntos" y escucho todo lo que hablaron junto a James. Ahora estaba escondido, viendo a John prendiendo su moto y guiando a los hermanos pero Edward no iba hacer nada, tenia que solamente mirar.

Los tres se alejaban cada vez más del centro de Gótica, John los estaba guiando hacia el escondite subterráneo en uno de los terrenos Wayne que ahora era propiedad de Lucius Fox, quien había dejado el escondite estable pero con nuevos artefactos.

John detuvo la moto y se bajo para abrir la reja del lugar y poder entrar. Estacionaron adentro del lugar donde se encontraba una casa pequeña. Los dos hermanos salieron del auto mientras que John se quitaba el casco y buscaba la llave de la puerta.

James siguió a su hermana y ella camino hasta John, esperando a que abriera la puerta. John había intentado llamar a Bruce pero no respondía y tenían que llegar a Arkham para antes de la noche.

—No se muevan de sus puestos—dijo John al entrar al lugar. Los hermanos se miraron, sin entender hasta que sintieron que el suelo empezaba a bajar.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto James, mirando hacia todos lados. El único que estaba calmado era John, que le parecía ya normal hacer eso.

—Bruce construyó este lugar hace mucho tiempo para poner sus cosas de Batman— dijo el mientras salía del ascensor y se encaminaba hacia una pared. Barbara y James se sorprendieron al ver el lugar, se esperaban que estuviera lleno de carros al estilo Batman pero lo que se encontraron fue una habitación larga y sin nada. Barbara dio el primer paso hacia el lugar y siguió a John lentamente, viendo hacia todos lados.

John se detuvo en frente de la pared y toco un botón escondido en esta, haciendo que salieran puras armas.

—Aquí las tienen— dijo John agarrando un pedazo de una pistola y la junto con otro pedazo, formando un arma—agarren lo que quieran y nos vamos.

Barbara y James se quedaron boquiabiertos viendo todas las filas de armas, no sabían cual elegir entre todas, sobre todo James que le parecía estar en el cielo. John se alejo de los dos y toco otro botón escondido en el suelo, haciendo que saliera el traje suyo; se parecía al de Batman pero a diferencia que este tenia el murciélago en el pecho azul oscuro y su mascara solamente tapaba su ojos.

Barbara agarro varios cuchillos y se los puso en el cinturón junto a dos pistolas y sus recargas mientras que James agarro todo lo que veía.

— ¿Listos? — Los dos hermanos se voltearon a ver a Robin con su traje y mascara puesta. Barbara intento no mostrar emociones, solamente asintió igual que su hermano y siguieron a John hasta el ascensor—En el video de las cámaras de Arkham estaban ustedes dos en la tienda de bromas pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué fueron? — pregunto John mientras entraban al ascensor.

—Cuando el Guason te atrapo, no hemos dejado de buscarte, esa fue una de las razones porque fuimos, me sentía en culpa por lo que te paso—Dijo Barbara aguantando la mirada de John. El recordaba esa noche, donde lo atraparon por una pista que le dio Batgirl para buscar al Guason ya que ella y su hermano lo sabían donde estaba pero lo atraparon.

James miraba a John y Barbara, ella pensaba que ocultaba bien sus emociones pero James la conocía bien y sabia que algo había pasado entre ellos dos y no le gustaba.

Arkham

— ¿Dónde habíamos quedado? — la voz del Guason hizo a Selina parárseles los pelos de punta. Ella se encontraba en el mismo rincón, con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas pegadas a su pecho, intentando entrar en calor. El Guason entro pero Selina se dio cuenta que Harley no estaba y eso era extraño.

— ¿Dónde esta tu noviecita? — pregunto Selina entre dientes, viendo al Guason arrodillarse enfrente de ella. La agarro por la barbilla y la obligo a mirarle a los ojos, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de ella.

—Ahora viene querida, no te impacientes— dijo el, examinando a Selina pero ella le escupió. El Guason cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente mientras quitaba su mano de Selina y se quitaba la saliva de la cara—no eres capaz de hacerme daño…— El Guason se levanto y dejo a Selina en el suelo. En el momento que llego a la mesa, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar una figura femenina que Selina no podía ver muy bien por la poca luz de la habitación.

— ¿Puedo entrar? — "Harley" pensó Selina, era la misma voz pero algo había cambiado.

—Entra Harley— Selina vio como Harley se acercaba al Guason cabeza agachada, sin poderlo mirar hasta que se detuvo en frente de el. El Guason toco la barbilla de Harley y levanto su cara lentamente para que lo mirase a la cara. Selina se tapo la boca— no te avergüences mi Arlequín, ahora somos iguales.

La cara de Harley fue visible por la poca luz que daba la lámpara; sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, viendo al Guason pero lo que mas le sorprendió a Selina fue la sangre que salía de sus cachetes haciendo una línea…una sonrisa, cosida como la del Guason. Pero lo que mas sorprendió a Selina fue ver el cariño que tenia Harley al verlo, ella supo al momento que eso se lo hizo el Guason pero no entendía como podía Harley seguirlo amando… Selina vio al Guason acercarse a Harley y juntar sus labios, sin importarle la sangre, se besaron. Selina aparto la mirada y miro el suelo, no podía ver a esos dos besarse como si nada.

—Ahora querida Selina…— Selina alzo la mirada y vio al Guason acercarse a ella, detrás de el Harley mirando a los dos pero seria ya que las heridas eran muy dolorosas para ella pero intentaba disimularlo— empecemos por la primera pregunta— El Guason agarro el pelo de Selina y lo jalo haciendo que gritara—¿!Donde se esconde Batman!?

— ¡No te lo diré maldito! — el Guason soltó a Selina quien intento alejarse de el pero estaba acorralada. El Guason sonrío al ver su reacción y lentamente saco su cuchillo del chaleco y lo examino mientras le daba vuelta en sus manos ante la atenta mirada de odio de Selina.

—Si no me dices nada, tu linda carita, no será mas la misma— Posiciono el cuchillo en la boca de Selina mientras con su otra mano apretaba su cuello. Selina intentaba moverse pero el era muy fuerte y estaba encima de ella— ¡Te matare lenta y dolorosamente y gracias a ti atraerás a Batman aquí!

— ¡No! — aunque se movía por todos lados, la sangre empezaba a salir de su boca.

— ¡Deja de moverte! — quito el cuchillo de la boca de Selina y le dio una cachetada haciéndola callar.

—Mi amor ¿puedo hacer algo? —Harley se arrodillo detrás del Guason y puso una mano en su hombro. El se volteo y la miro con cara de loco y la empujo lo mas lejos posible haciendo que se pegara al muro.

— ¡Aléjate de aquí Harley! — Ella no se movió, dejo su cabeza pegada al suelo y lo miro con las lágrimas a los ojos, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, iba a desmayarse pero al Guason no le importo y volvió a Selina— Ahora si me cansaste.

—No, no, no…—Selina intentaba alejarse pero el Guason puso sus manos en el cuello de ella y empezó a apretar fuertemente haciendo que le faltara la respiración. Selina intento quitar las manos de el de su cuello pero no lo lograba, iba a perder el conocimiento—no… me hagas daño…

—No te escucho querida— dijo el mientras se carcajeaba y apretaba mas fuerte pero de repente la soltó— pero hoy no morirías.

El Guason se levanto y dejo a Selina tosiendo en el suelo mientras que el abría la puerta y sin mirar a Harley, iba saliendo.

— ¡No por favor! — Selina no era esas personas que pedía clemencia, nunca lo hizo, pero esta vez no era ella sola, tenía a otra persona dentro de ella y no podía dejar que la torturaran. El Guason se detuvo pero no se volteo, solamente se quedo esperando a que hablara. Selina respiro profundamente ya que le faltaba la respiración y hablo— estoy embarazada…

El Guason se volteo y miro a Selina sorprendido. Ella lo miro mientras que el se acercaba a ella y se arrodillaba con su típica sonrisa.

—Con que un bebe… ¿De quien? — Selina podía ver los engranajes del cerebro del hombre en frente de ella, unirse como si hubiera entendido todo— bien Selina, bien…— Se volvió a levantar y siguió caminando hacia la puerta pero se detuvo antes de salir—Wayne vendrá esta noche a rescatarte pero hare lo imposible para eso, ahora te cambiaremos de lugar— la miro de reojo y le sonrío— ahora tendrás tus comodidades… estarás encerrada hasta que ese bebe salga de tu cuerpo y después te mato.

Selina vio salir al Guason, haciendo eco en sus oídos al cerrar la puerta. Se agarro sus piernas y las junto a su cuerpo ya que temblaba. No le hizo caso a Harley sangrando en el suelo, nadie lo hacia, ella solamente se quedo viendo el suelo, pensando en si haberle dicho lo del bebe hubiera sido una buena idea. Tenia que pensar un plan si quería salir de ese lugar viva.

Arkham

John, Barbara y James se encontraban ya en Arkham, el sol ya había desaparecido y todo estaba a oscuras en las calles de Arkham, parecía todo desolado, las calles estaban iluminadas de pocos faroles y de un silencio sepulcral.

— ¿Te responde? — pregunto Barba mirando hacia todos lados en busca de algún movimiento. Los tres estaban escondidos detrás de un edificio, James jugaba con sus nuevas armas, Barbara vigilaba y John estaba concentrado en llamar a Bruce.

— No responde pero se donde esta— dijo John viendo el GPC en sus lentes—Síganme.

Los dos hermanos siguieron a John mientras escalaban el edificio. Al llegar al último piso en la terraza, John empezó a correr, seguido por los otros dos. John sin pensarlo salto del edificio al otro, dando una vuelta en el suelo y siguiendo caminando. Barbara miro a James con miedo, este agarro su mano, la apretó y le sonrío…y saltaron al otro edificio.

John se detuvo al último edificio donde una figura humana con una capa larga, se encontraba en la orilla del edificio.

—Bruce— John se acerco a Bruce con la respiración agitada. Bruce miraba la tienda de bromas y no se había dado cuenta de los chicos atrás de el hasta que escucho la voz de John, se volteo y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Iba a preguntar sobre batgirl hasta que la vio llegar junto a su hermano— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, porque no me respondes?— Bruce no contesto a sus preguntas, miro solamente a Barbara.

— ¿Barbara Gordon? — pregunto el con su voz ronca.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunto ella, incomoda al ver a su héroe en persona. James ni podía hablar, al verlo le vinieron flashes de cuando era pequeño y Harley Dent lo quería matar.

—Me recuerdo de ti— dijo el volteándose y mirando la tienda— ¿Saben algo de cómo entrar?

—Hay tres tiendas de Bromas que forman un triangulo y en esas tiendas se encuentran las entradas— dijo Robin. Los tres miraban a Bruce esperando su respuesta.

—Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando? — Se volteo y miro a cada uno—Barbara y James vayan a la entrada norte, John tu vas a la otra y yo me quedo aquí.

Los tres asintieron. Bruce se volteo y siguió mirando la tienda, esperando a que los demás se fueran. James empezó a irse pero Barbara se quedo en su puesto y miro a John quien le devolvió la mirada. Ella lo miro por largo rato pero aparto la mirada, respiro profundamente dándose valor y siguió a su hermano, dejando a John mirando el suelo.

—Hare lo que pueda por rescatar a Selina, Bruce— dijo Robin a espaldas de Bruce y se fue.

Bruce lo miro irse hasta que desapareció y fue ahí que se tiro del edifico, abriendo su capa al llegar al suelo. Rápidamente empezó a caminar hacia la tienda pero una persona salio de una esquina. Bruce vio aparecer otras cuatro mas por varios lados. Se detuvo y miro a la gente acercarse a el y formar un circulo alrededor. Unas carcajadas empezaron a sonar por todos lados, haciendo hervir la sangre de Bruce al ver al Guason entrar al circulo.

—Hey Batsy ¿Vienes a visitar a tu noviecita? —Bruce se acerco al Guason con intención en darle un puño pero una bala le llego de lado. Bruce se detuvo y toco su estomago donde una bala se encontraba en su armadura— ¿Creías que no sabíamos que venias? Tienes a un espía en tu grupo de amistades.

Bruce gruño fuertemente y se abalanzo hacia el Guason pero en el momento que lo iba a tocar, los hombres se lanzaron en Bruce y el Guason desapareció, dejando el eco de su risa.

-.-

Barbara y James se acercaban en la tienda del norte de Bromas. James llevaba en sus manos sus pistolas y miraba hacia todos lados, Barbara lo noto nervioso pero pensó en que era por Batman, sabia lo que había sentido al verlo, esa noche nunca lo olvido.

Los dos entraron a la tienda, al abrir la puerta Barbara reviso todo el negocio pero se encontraba solo.

— ¿Estas bien James? — pregunto Barbara a su hermano que le temblaban las manos.

—No te preocupes, sigamos.

Barbara asintió no muy convencida y saco su pistola, alerta a cualquier movimiento. Barbara entro por primero a la única puerta donde no se encontraba nadie hasta que sintió un puño en su cara haciendo que su mundo girara.

— ¿Qué coño…? — Barbara se tapo la cara intentando parar la sangre saliendo de su nariz. Escucho la puerta cerrarse, alzo la mirada y miro hacia todos lados, vio a James en la puerta con su arma en sus manos y sin expresión en su cara, intentando no verla. Barbara vio de reojo un movimiento a su derecha pero no tuvo tiempo en reaccionar ya que el golpe le llego en las piernas haciéndola caer al suelo de rodillas. La persona que le golpeo tiro del cabello de Barbara y la hizo mirar arriba donde se encontraba una mujer con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Un placer de conocerte Barbara, he escuchado mucho de ti— la mujer poseía una belleza deslumbrante, con sus pestañas largas y pelo rojo, largo hasta su cintura y un traje verde ceñido a su cuerpo con algunas hojas— mi nombre es Poison Ivy.

— ¿Qué…?— sintió otro golpe en su cara. Poison se levanto y dejo a Barbara en el suelo, ella agacho la cabeza y cerro los ojos por el dolor en su nariz que sangraba— ¿James?

Barbara miro a su hermano que la miraba desde la puerta cerrada, serio, sin mostrar emociones, Barbara no podía creer que no le ayudara.

—El no te ayudara Barbarita— Poison se arrodillo en frente de Barbara y se acerco lentamente hasta poner su boca al oído de ella—porque te traiciono… nos contó todo sobre ti y tu amiguito Robin.

Poison se levanto dejando a Barbara ver a su hermano otra vez. Barbara tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no podía creer que su hermano la había traicionada.

—James… ¿Por qué? — pregunto ella entre cortado sintiendo en su boca las lagrimas y la sangre que salía de su nariz.

—Es por tu bien Barbara— dijo el al momento que recibía otro golpe pero esta vez noqueándola. Lo último que vio fueron los ojos de James en los suyos, tan fríos que no los reconocía mas como los de su hermano.

_.-._

_Gracias por todos sus reviews, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado ya que a mi no me convenció mucho por eso es que me tarde, lo he leído tantas veces que ya me lo se de memoria, les prometo que el próximo será mejor._

_Si les interesa leer otro fanfic de bruce/selina, estoy traduciendo un fic a español que se llama: La herencia del caballero oscuro. Espero que lo lean y dejen reviews._

_Recuerden, review=inspiración._

_Nos leemos._


	13. Chapter 13: Arkham Parte 2

Capitulo 13: Arkham parte 2

Selina abrió los ojos bruscamente al escuchar el grito de dolor en su pesadilla; se encontraban Bruce y ella, ella en el suelo, con morados y sangre por doquier mientras que Bruce como Batman se le acercaba, quitándose la mascara y dejando verse la cara, triste, llena de lagrimas al sentarse alado de ella y agarrarla entre sus brazos y abrasando el cuerpo de ella sin vida mientras que alrededor de el se encontraba una guerra, toda la ciudad Gótica en fuego y ahí el grito de dolor de Bruce la despertó.

Selina se sentó en el duro suelo y se recostó contra la pared. Llevaba horas sin comer, nadie le traía nada, solamente se encontraba ella, no sabia si habían pasado horas, días o meses, era un infierno para ella, sentía hambre, frío y con esas condiciones no podía seguir con el bebe. Con mucho esfuerzo, movió un pie seguido por el otro, dándose impulso para levantarse. Al lograr estar en pie, se apoyó en la pared y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de metal.

Su ropa que llevaba era su traje de Catwoman pero estaba sucio y rasguñado por algunos lados, su pelo despeinado y sucio y su cara maltratada llena de sangre seca. Al llegar a la puerta encontró el suelo lleno de sangre, la sangre de Harley que ya no se encontraba ahí.

Suspiro pesadamente y abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose de que no estaba cerrada "habrían pensado que no era capaz de salir" pensó ella al salir de la sala y encontrarse el pasillo iluminado de poca luz: las paredes eran de metal como todo el lugar, los pasillos estaban desolados, solamente iluminados por algunas lámparas que no iluminaban lo suficiente, haciendo el lugar mas oscuro. Selina empezó a caminar hacia el lado izquierdo, no sabia por donde iba, solamente pensaba en poder salir de esa pesadilla. Se apoyaba con sus manos a la pared, mientras caminaba, lo único que se escuchaban eran sus pisadas ya que llevaba todavía los tacones pero al rato de seguir caminando y sin encontrar nada, Selina empezó a escuchar varias pisadas provenientes detrás de ella. Miro hacia atrás pero no se encontraba nadie, los pasos se acercaban más velozmente, volvió a caminar apurada en llegar, esta vez intentando correr pero cada vez sentía que sus ojos se cerraban hasta que de un momento a otro, sus ojos se cerraron y cayó al suelo.

Bárbara abrió sus ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue el suelo, su pelo marrón caer delante de ella y sangre en el suelo. Al inicio no sabia donde estaba hasta que recordó lo que hace poco había pasado: James la había engañado. Lentamente alzo la mirada, encontrando la misma puerta donde anteriormente estaba James pero ahora se encontraba sola. Miro a sus alrededores, encontrando también la habitación sola. Se miro a ella, sentada en una silla de madera, sus manos amarradas detrás de su espalda en la silla. Suspiro pesadamente pero se quejo al sentir el dolor en sus costillas. Cuando dejaron de dolerle las costillas soplo hacia algunos mechones que se encontraban en su cara y los volvió a poner a su puesto pero al rato sintió dolor en su cara y otra vez en sus costillas.

—Al fin, la bella durmiente despertó— Bárbara se giro hacia una puerta que no había visto antes, donde apareció Poison. La chica intento quitarse las cuerdas y darle un puñetazo pero no lograba soltarse—No lograras salir Bárbara.

—Aléjate de mi zorra—Poison empezó a caminar alrededor de Bárbara, dando vueltas y examinándola mientras que ella la miraba con odio e intentaba al menos rasguñarla.

— ¿Sabes? Mientras tú hablabas sobre los planes contra el Guasón, James me contaba todo…—Poison se arrodillo en frente de Bárbara y le dedico una sonrisa mientras que Bárbara la miraba con odio— venia aquí, casi todas las noches y me contaba todo mientras pasábamos las noches juntos, muy unidos…

— ¡Muérete, perra infeliz! — Poison se empezó a reír mientras que Bárbara intentaba quitarse las cuerdas e intentaba alzarse. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes fuertemente, no podía imaginar a James con Poison, jamás—Te voy a matar lentamente…—dijo entre dientes, la mujer comenzó otra vez a reír pero se detuvo cuando Bárbara le escupió la sangre que salía de su boca a ella.

—No saldrás nunca de aquí—Poison le dio una cachetada en la cara haciendo que Bárbara votara más sangre y le diera vueltas todo: veía dos Poison en vez de una y estaba perdiendo el conocimiento otra vez.

James se encontraba detrás del vidrio negro de la habitación, viendo a su hermana sangrando y perdiendo el conocimiento. Apretaba sus puños al ver cada vez que su hermana venia golpeada, no respiraba, no mostraba emociones, solamente miraba.

Poison volvió a entrar a la habitación y lo miro con una sonrisa triunfante mientras que James solamente la miro con el seño fruncido.

—Es mejor que nos vallamos querido, volvamos mañana

—Poison me prometiste que la ibas a dejar libre— dijo el acercándose a la mujer, con los brazos cruzados.

—James, James… todavía no es el momento— Poison puso sus manos en el pecho de el y lo miro todavía sonriendo, tratando de seducirlo pero el era de piedra.

—Ya has hecho mucho con mi hermana, no dijiste que tenias que golpear.

—Es todo parte del plan, Talía la quiere pero después la dejaremos viva James, te lo prometo—James asintió y volvió a mirar a su hermana que dormía en la silla mientras que Poison se alejo de el, saliendo la habitación con una sonrisa en su cara, sabiendo que lo que acababa de decir era todo parte del "plan".

Bruce abrió los ojos lentamente, escuchaba desde lejos gritos de gente. Al alzar la cabeza se encontró con los soldados del Guasón alrededor de el pero apartados. Se dio cuenta que se encontraba en medio de una sala grande, sentado de rodillas en el medio de la sala.

—Despertaste—Bruce miro al Guasón que se encontraba en una terraza, viéndolo con su típica sonrisa, apoyado al muro de metal, detrás de el se encontraban otro soldados mas con sus pistolas y alado de el, una mujer con la cara tapada por una capa. Bruce apretó los puños al verlo, se levanto y lo miro con odio.

— ¡¿Donde esta Selina?! —grito Bruce con toda la rabia.

—Tráiganla— Bruce vio aparecer dos soldados, cargando a una persona en sus brazos. Se sorprendió al ver que la dejaban al suelo delicadamente y se apartaban, centímetros ahora los separaban. Bruce se acerco al cuerpo de Selina y se arrodillo en frente de ella, agarrando su cuerpo y volteándolo para verle la cara. Su corazón dejo de funcionar, sus labios carnosos y seductores ahora estaban morados, como su cara que ahora estaba con cortes y sangre seca. Bruce apretó sus puños de la rabia otra vez que empezó a sentir al ver a Selina, sabiendo que todo eso lo causo el Guason. La abrazo fuertemente y la volvió a poner en el suelo delicadamente.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? — pregunto el entre dientes al levantarse y mirar al Guason en su terraza.

—Algo para traerte — La multitud dio espacio a otra persona que apareció entre el publico. Bruce no se lo podía creer, era Talia.

— ¿Talia? Tu…tu—Bruce no podía respirar, había visto morir a Talia.

— ¿Qué si estaba muerta? Todo el mundo lo dice pero mírame aquí, no lo estoy—ella le sonrío y alzo los brazos— y con mas ganas de destruir a Gótica.

Bruce iba a decir algo pero se callo al ver aparecer otras personas mas entre los soldados. A su derecha, alado de Talia, se acerco el Acertijo, con su bastón y mirada intelectual.

—Al fin conozco al Batman—dijo el deteniéndose alado de Talia. Bruce vio aparecer otros mas, como un hombre enano, con larga nariz y grande barriga.

—Con que eres tú— dijo el enano mostrando sus dientes negros en una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quieren de mi? —pregunto Bruce, mirando a Talia.

—Queremos quitarle a Gótica la ultima esperanza, todos aquí lo queremos—dijo ella acercándose a Bruce—preguntabas porque Selina se encontraba aquí…bueno—Talia empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Bruce, mirándolo de arriba abajo mientras que el miraba el suelo con el seño fruncido—quería venganza, ella mato a Bane…—Lo ultimo lo dijo como si se le hubiera quebrado la voz.

—Ella no tiene la culpa—dijo Bruce, mirando a Selina en el suelo, tenia que pensar en algo para salir de ahí.

—Claro que tiene la culpa—dijo Talia detrás de Bruce, mirándolo con odio.

Mientras ellos hablaban, en una terraza apartada del grupo, se encontraba John, con su traje de Robin, se escondida detrás de una pared y escuchaba la conversación de los demás. John se sentó en el suelo y comprobó su reloj, quedaban diez minutos para que las bombas que había posicionado en todo el lugar explotaran, solamente tenia que ayudar a escapar a Bruce y Selina y esconderse.

—Es una mentirosa, ladrona y acecina— Bruce se iba a voltear pero su pecho se lleno de puros puntos rojos. Alzo la mirada y encontró a todos los hombres apuntándolo con sus armas. Talia puso sus manos en la espalda de Bruce y empezó caminar alrededor de el hasta quedar cara a cara pero sin dejar de tocarlo—ella morirá junto a su hijo

— ¿Hijo? — pregunto Bruce sin entender.

— ¿no lo sabes verdad? Ella…

Talia no pudo seguir hablando ya que se escucharon unos disparos. Todos se voltearon a ver de donde provenían. Dos hombres se encontraban desmayados en el suelo.

— Hay un intruso — dijo entre dientes el Guason, alejándose del balcón y bajando las escaleras rápidamente. Todos se dispersaron, pero Talia quedo mirando a Bruce atentamente pero al rato se alejo de el y se perdió entre la gente, desapareciendo junto al pingüino mientras que el Acertijo lo miraba como si lo estuviera estudiando.

John se escondió detrás de otra pared, se encontraba en el suelo, cerca de Batman, intentando noquear a los hombres, ya había desmayado a dos, ahora faltaban los demás y les quedaban 7 minutos. Escucho algunos soldados acercase a el, agarro su lanza de metal y la abrió por completo, esperando a que los hombres se acercaran. Respiro profundamente y salio de su escondite quedando en frente de dos hombre. Con un movimiento veloz, le dio con su lanza al hombre de la derecha y al otro le dio una patada. Escucho varios disparos provenir detrás de el y rápidamente toco un botón de su lanza y se abrió, formando un escudo, protegiéndolo de los disparos. Bruce al verlo de reojo, noqueo de un solo golpe con su codo a un hombre, le arranco la pistola y empezó a disparar.

El acertijo agarro su bastón y se acerco a Bruce, dándole fuertemente por la espalda. El solamente se sacudió, dejo a un lado la pistola ya que se había quedado sin balas y se enfrento al Acertijo.

John con en mano su escudo protegiéndolo de las balas, vio de reojo a un hombre acercarse a el preparado a matarlo, John se acerco a el y dio un salto, poniendo su mano en el hombro del soldado y cayendo de espalda detrás de el le dio una patada. Siguió con los otros también, dándoles golpes con su puño, pies o con su escudo.

Bárbara volvió a despertarse al sentir la puerta de metal abrirse.

—Si vienes otra vez a hablarme de lo que hacían tu y mi asqueroso hermano es mejor que…

—Cállate, tengo poco tiempo, Poison y las guardias se fueron, Batman esta dando un espectáculo—Barbara levanto la cara sorprendida al ver a su hermano intentado quitarle las cuerdas.

— ¿J-James? —pregunto ella al sentir sus manos libres. James le tendió sus manos y la ayudo a levantarse, ella se tambaleo pero a la final logro estar en equilibrio— ¿Qué haces?

—Te salvo—James agarro los pies de su hermana y la cargo en sus brazos. Barbara recordó cuando eran pequeños; era ella la que lo tenia que cargar, la carita de su hermano de bebe, con su pelo alborotado, lo tremendo y rebelde que era pero ahora todo eso se había ido—te tengo que sacar de aquí.

— ¿Por qué me traicionaste? —pregunto Barbara cuando James empezó a corren entre los pasillos. Ella pensaba que se encontraba en la misma habitación pero en verdad estaban en otra.

—Ahora no te puedo explicar bien pero lo que si te puedo decir es que era por tu bien, te querían atrapar pero yo les di mis servicios a cambio que te dejaran…

—Pero James…

— ¡Alto!

James se detuvo bruscamente al ver dos soldados en frente de ellos, apuntándoles con sus armas, bloqueando la salida.

—Barbara te voy a soltar, corre todo lo que puedas—Barbara asintió y abrazo a su hermano lo mas fuerte que pudo.

—Te quiero mucho James—murmuro ella en el oído de su hermano.

—Yo también Barbara— dijo el cerrando sus ojos y apretándola mas fuerte a el.

—De aquí no pasan— otro hombre entro posesionándose en frente de los otros—James ¿Qué es lo que haces? —pregunto Crane.

— ¡Corre! — grito James a Barbara al momento que ella toco el suelo y cruzo hacia un pasillo a la derecha, corriendo lo mas rápido que podían darle sus pies. Todo sucedió como en cámara lenta, Barbara se detuvo y miro por ultima vez a su hermano que la miraba con una sonrisa y de repente vio como varias balas le llegaban al pecho.

— ¡No! —se tapo la boca al ver a su hermano caer, sintiendo sus lagrimas salir sin poder pararlas. James se encontraba en el suelo, sin dejarla de ver, su boca llena de sangre e intentando decir algo: "Corre" los labios de James se movieron, diciendo esa única palabra, ella asintió y quitándose la imagen de su hermano menor en el suelo, siguió corriendo por el pasillo sin fin mientras que Crane y los dos hombres la seguían.

John logro hacerse espacio hasta llegar alado de Bruce, los dos dando vueltas, espalda con espalda, mirando a todas direcciones mientras que los hombres se acercaban con sus pistolas preparadas.

—Yo voy a por estos— dijo John viendo al lado derecho. Bruce asintió y saco de su cinturón sus armas afiladas, clavándolas en los hombres y peleando como si fuera un rayo, dando puños y patadas a todo que se le acercara. John con su lanza empezó a noquear a los hombres, uno por uno, aunque recibía pequeños golpes en la espalda no se detenía.

Selina escuchaba los sonidos de la pelea al otro lado de la habitación pero no abría los ojos, fingía que seguía desmayada pero escuchaba la conversación entre el Guason y el Acertijo. Los dos peleaban, quien iba primero, que uno prefería esto, el otro lo otro, eran tan iguales pero se insultaban con todo.

—Bruce faltan 2 minutos para que esto explote—dijo John volviendo a pegar su espalda a Bruce, con la respiración agitada.

—Yo busco a Selina mientras que tú me cubres la espalda

John asintió y siguió detrás de Bruce, noqueando a cualquiera que se le enfrentara con su lanza. Bruce se tiro contra la puerta, abriéndola de un golpe y quedando en frente del Guason, el Acertijo y como una docena de soldados.

Bruce asintió hacia todos ellos que lo miraban atónitos sin saber que hacer, mientras agarraba a Selina, se la montaba en la espalda como si fuera un saco de papa y salía corriendo junto detrás John.

En el camino John quitaba a cualquiera cerca de ellos mientras que Bruce llevaba a Selina y buscaba el mapa en sus brazo donde se encontraba una pantalla del lugar.

—Esta cerca—dijo Bruce cuando iban por los pasillos desolados. John miraba por todos lados atento a si alguien se acercaba.

—30 segundos Bruce— dijo John sudando sin mas poder. Bruce buscaba en su mapa el lugar pero no encontraba nada—20 segundos.

Seguían caminando por los pasillos pero sin rumbo hasta que encontraron una alcantarilla.

—Ayúdame— dijo Bruce dejando a Selina en el suelo y arrodillándose alado de la alcantarilla— es aquí.

John asintió y posiciono una bomba en la alcantarilla, los dos se alejaron y a los dos segundos exploto la bomba, dejando posible abrirla.

—10 segundos—dijo John cuando Bruce abrió la alcantarilla. Se levanto y de su cinturón saco una pistola, apunto hacia el hueco y apretó el gatillo y del arma salio una cuerda, clavándose en el suelo.

— ¡Baja! — grito Bruce al momento que empezaron a sonar las explosiones desde lejos, cada vez acercándose hacia ellos. John guardo su lanza en su cinturón, cargo a Selina con un poco de dificultad y se la puso en la espalda, agarrando la cuerda y se lanzándose hacia el hueco. Bruce vio el fuego acercarse mas hacia el y miro el hueco, agarro la cuerda y se lanzo hacia la oscuridad mientras todo explotaba…

_Gracias por sus reviews del capitulo anterior, los leo siempre pero casi nunca les respondo, en verdad lo siento _

_No se si ustedes lo hacen pero yo siempre cuando hago un capitulo, lo escucho con música, por ejemplo, no se porque, pongo el soundtrack de Batman el caballero oscuro y me salen normales las escenas de pelea._

_Otra cosa, estoy corrigiendo los capítulos anteriores, por eso me tarde un poco mas en publicar este capitulo. Les diré que en el próximo capitulo habrá mas Bruce y Selina ya que están ya juntos, ¡Al fin! Pero…Barbara no tendrá tanta suerte con John, no saldrá como la misma persona, de Arkham como cuando entro._

_Cambiando de tema en el próximo capitulo aparecerá un nuevo personaje que ahora no digo el nombre, solamente digo que no será un villano. Se me hizo difícil encontrarla ya que hay más villanos que héroes en Batman… Y próximamente pondré a Gordon, el también estará en este fic, tratando de salvar a su hija Barbara y a su hijo James. Oh James… ¿Qué piensan sobre el? O de cualquier personaje…necesito sus opiniones._

_Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado._

_Nos leemos_


	14. Chapter 14: Arkham Parte 3

Capitulo 14: Arkham parte 3

John abrió su lanza completamente y miro hacia todos lados, buscando cualquier cosa de entre la oscuridad. Todo estaba oscuro, desde lejos se escuchaba una cascada y sus pasos en el sucio suelo.

Bruce con unos solos movimientos en su computadora del traje, las luces del lugar se prendieron. Los dos se detuvieron y miraron el lugar; era como una ciudad subterránea pero desolada, los negocios abiertos, sucios y viejos, casas una encima de la otra y por las calles robots dañados y viejos llenos de polvo y cables sueltos. Los dos pasaron alado de ellos y se detuvieron en uno.

— ¿Crees que darán algún problema? —pregunto John.

—No ninguno, esta ciudad esta abandonada, nadie vive aquí desde hace milenios, ni el Guason ni Talia sabían de su existencia.

Bruce camino de primero yendo hacia una casa como las otras que se encontraba en el primer piso, alado de un robot y de un solo golpe con su codo derrumbo la puerta. Bruce le hizo señales de John para que entrara de primero; Adentro estaba todo desolado, las ventanas rotas, el suelo y las paredes verdes y llenas de polvo como los cuadros y muebles alrededor.

—Déjala aquí—Dijo Bruce mientras se quitaba la mascara y la dejaba a un lado en el suelo. John se arrodilló en una esquina y dejo a Selina en el suelo que dormía profundamente.

— ¿Qué hacemos Bruce? No podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día, solamente puse explosivos en algunas habitaciones y en las tiendas de juegos. Se que hay mas lugares a donde se esconden, Selina se encuentra en mal estado y…Barbara.

Bruce miro de reojo a John que agachaba la cabeza y se quedaba viendo el suelo pensativo.

—Ve—Dijo Bruce, John alzo la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Bruce en el.

— ¿Cómo?

—Ve a buscarla, no tenemos noticias de ella, yo me quedo aquí con Selina, tu ve—John lo miro atentamente por largo rato pero a la final asintió.

—Nos vemos en la cueva—Dijo John yéndose de la casa. Bruce agacho la mirada y miro a Selina que se encontraba en el suelo, lentamente se acerco y se arrodillo en frente de ella, aparto un mechón de su cara y admiro su cara que con la poca luz de afuera, entraba desde la ventana.

—Bruce—murmuro ella débilmente, Bruce detuvo su mano y observo como ella empezaba abrir lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con el. Intento levantarse pero empezó a quejarse.

—No, no hagas esfuerzo—dijo Bruce intentando calmarla pero ella seguía moviéndose como si le molestara o faltara algo.

—Bruce…Bruce, no—empezó a decir Selina viendo hacia todos lados.

—Selina ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hicieron algo? —pregunto el cada vez volviéndose nervioso.

—Bruce no lo siento—dijo ella al fin mirándolo a los ojos pero con miedo y terror…

— ¿De que estas hablando? —pregunto el agarrando su cabeza delicadamente para que lo mirara. Ella lo miro atentamente y con miedo, respiro y empezó hablar.

—No siento el bebe Bruce…nuestro bebe

-X-

John agarro un atajo de entre las casas, montándose en los techos de cada una, yendo cada vez mas arriba hasta llegar al techo, abrió una alcantarilla con sus cuchillos y se impulso hacia arriba lo más fuerte que podía. Con sus manos se tiro hacia arriba, dejo caer su cuerpo en el suelo congelado de los subterráneos. Se sentó mirando a sus alrededores, se encontraba en los mismos pasillos de antes pero a diferencia que este no había explotado, estaba en el otro extremo de las habitaciones subterráneas.

Con esfuerzo se levanto y empezó a correr hacia el pasillo a la derecha, buscando a Barbara desde su computadora en su mano. Cada vez se acercaba mas hacia ella, entro en otro pasillo donde le sorprendió lo que vio, deteniéndose bruscamente; el pasillo seguía pero había un grande hueco a su izquierda donde caía una cascada. John siguió caminando por el pasillo, entrando en un suelo y paredes de metal. Los pasillos se volvieron más estrechos y si veías para abajo mirabas solamente la oscuridad y el agua moverse.

—Al fin llegaste, pensaba que nunca vendrías a rescatar a tu damisela en apuros.

John vio aparecer al Guasón del otro extremo del pasillo, llevaba consigo una pistola en una mano y en la otra una chica; Barbara que intentaba escaparse pero el agarre de el era mas fuerte. John dio un paso hacia delante pero el Guasón negó con la cabeza.

—No te lo recomiendo si no quieres ver esta bala en la hermosa cabeza de tu noviecita—dijo el acercando mas la pistola a Barbara. La cascada hacia mas difícil escucharse por eso tenían que gritar para hacerse entender. John se sorprendió en no ver a ningún francotirador o a ninguna persona que estuviera protegiéndolo, eran solamente ellos tres.

— ¡¿Que quieres que haga?! ¡Déjala ir! —grito John alzando sus manos, rindiéndose.

— ¡Quiero a Batman! —Grito el, quitando de su cara la sonrisa y cambiándola por una de molestia.

— ¡No te lo puedo dar!

— ¡Entonces veras morir a tu chica! —El Guasón empujo a Barbara hacia delante haciéndola casi caer y apretó el gatillo, apuntando a su cabeza.

— ¡No! —grito John.

—Mm…pistola equivocada—Donde debería de haber salido la bala en la pistola, se encontraba un papel con escrito: Bang.

El Guason boto la pistola al suelo y empezó a buscar una en su chaqueta pero al parecer no lo encontraba. John aprovecho el momento y empezó a correr hacia Barbara quien se encontraba en estado de Shock como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando, solamente se quedaba parada viendo a John.

John sintió unas manos agarrarlo por la espalda y tirarlo hacia atrás. Cayó fuertemente al suelo y lo levantaron al instante. John contó dos hombres detrás de el para que no se escapara, empezó a pensar en noquearlos fácilmente pero varios puntos rojos empezaron a aparecer en su pecho, alzo la mirada y encontró a tres franco tiradores en el piso de arriba, apuntándolo a el y a ella.

—Ah aquí esta.

El Guason saco su otra pistola y apunto hacia ella. John grito pero ya era demasiado tarde, El Guason al parecer se había equivocado y disparo la columna de ella haciendo que cayera pesadamente en el suelo de metal. El Bang de la pistola resonó por todo el lugar, John se quedo con la boca abierta viendo la sangre salir del cuerpo de Barbara y el Guason mirando la pistola como si hubiera echo un buen trabajo.

—Ahora—El Guason agarro el cuerpo de Barbara como si fuera un saco y se acerco a la orilla del acantilado. John rápidamente, con su cabeza le dio al de la derecha y una patada al de la izquierda y abrió su lanza, convirtiéndola en un escudo ya que empezaron a disparar a su dirección.

El Guason empujo el cuerpo de Barbara y la dejo caer. John empezó a correr hacia Barbara que caía en el vacío, salto del suelo y se lanzo hacia la oscuridad esperando encontrar y salir vivo de allí.

-X-

_Al fin lo termine de escribir, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por todos sus reviews del capitulo anterior._

_Y sin mas que decir buenas navidades y año nuevo._

_Nos leemos._


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

El Guason empujo el cuerpo de Barbara y la dejo caer. John empezó a correr hacia Barbara que caía en el vacío, salto del suelo y se lanzo hacia la oscuridad esperando encontrarla y salir vivo de ahí.

El Guason vio como John caía y desaparecía entre la oscuridad. Boto su pistola a un lado, se lamió los dientes y miro hacia sus hombres;

—Ahora…a buscar a Wayne y a su gatita— cuando se iba a ir, desde la oscuridad del hueco, una cuerda salio volando hacia arriba. El Guason se volteo y miro esa cuerda donde un momento después apareció John con en brazos a Barbara, yendo cada vez mas arriba. Cuando tocaron el techo, John abrió la trampilla, paso primero a Barbara que yacía desmayada, y después fue el quien salio. Cerró la trampilla y se levanto con mucho esfuerzo ya que sentía que cada vez sus fuerzas se desvanecían. Agarro el cuerpo de Barbara con cuidado en sus brazos y se acerco al batiavión que se encontraba estacionada en medio de la calle desolada de Arkham.

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a John, el se sentó pero primero puso el cuerpo de Barbara en el segundo asiento y miro que estaba sangrando desde la cintura hacia abajo, cada vez mas seguido. "Me tengo que apurar" pensó el, encendiendo la nave lo mas rápido que podía. Lo único en que pensaba era en llevar a salvo a Barbara, no quería que muriera, quería que esa palidez en su cara desaparecería junto a la sangre que salía de su herida y para eso tenia que llevarla rápido a la cueva o moriría.

…

Bruce caminaba de un lado hacia otro en la habitación mientras Selina respira cada vez mas profundo ya que intentaba calmarse.

— ¡Bruce cálmate! —grito, mas para ella que para el. Se agarraba la barriga y miraba cada paso que daba Bruce que se encontraba hiperventilando—Fue una falsa alarma.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme Selina?! Dios…—se tapo la boca y siguió caminando de un lado hacia otro pensando en que era padre de la creatura que llevaba Selina. Ella estaba sorprendida ya que era la primera vez que veía a Bruce dejarse llevar por las emociones.

—Bruce… ¡Bruce! —cuando grito su nombre, Bruce se volteo a verla, ella le hizo señal con la mano para que se acercara y el lo hizo como si su cuerpo se moviera solo; se sentó en frente de ella de rodillas y ella puso sus manos en la cara de el, tocando delicadamente, el sudaba como una cascada por la pelea que tuvo hace algunos minutos atrás pero ahora que estaban en esa habitación la temperatura había bajado cada vez mas—Bruce escucha…se que es difícil para ti escuchar que vas a ser padre, a mi también me paso ¿Cuándo íbamos a pensar que íbamos a ser padres? Nunca en mi vida me lo imagine…el bebe esta bien solamente cálmate.

—Lo siento Selina…por todo, por haberte traído a Gótica por meterte siempre en peligro y…—ella puso un dedo en sus labios y lo hizo callar, los dos se miraron a los ojos intensamente.

—Soy yo la que siempre me pongo en peligro, Bruce, me gusta, me gusta siempre estar en misiones difíciles y salir, no puedo estar nunca tranquila…siempre lo seré y siempre estaré en peligro, no te preocupes por mi.

El asintió y se dejo caer en el pecho de Selina, ella lo abrazo y acaricio su pelo mientras que el la abrazaba fuertemente a ella.

Pero ese silencio no duro mucho, ya que escucharon unos pasos acercarse a ellos. Bruce levanto la cabeza alerta, Selina miro la puerta y se quedaron los dos en silencio. Bruce se levanto de primero y le ofreció a Selina su mano quien la agarro y se levanto. Los dos caminaron hasta la puerta donde se quedaron en silencio; los pasos eran más de uno hasta que de repente dejaron de sonar. Bruce miro a Selina y le hizo con sus manos una señal para que no hiciera ruido alguno; ella asintió y apoyo la cabeza en la pared mientras Bruce veía desde un pedazo de la puerta rota, hacia fuera.

—Las luces están prendidas, ¡Sabemos que están ahí, salgan! —era la voz de una mujer la que se acercaba mas a ellos. Bruce se aparto de la puerta, agarro a Selina y se acercaron a la ventana trasera donde estaban los vidrios rotos; primero paso Selina que espero a que Bruce pasara. Los dos salieron corriendo en silencio, agarrados de las manos, escondiéndose detrás de las casas mientras escuchaban cada vez alejarse los pasos de los demás.

— ¡Aquí están! —los dos se detuvieron bruscamente cuando una figura de una persona apareció delante de ellos, bloqueándoles el paso. Ellos intentaron ir hacia atrás pero todas las salidas estaban bloqueadas; llevaban armas en sus manos apuntadas hacia ellos. Selina sin poderlo evitar toco el pequeño bulto en su barriga como si quisiera proteger al bebe y pensó en las alternativas para salir de ese lugar mientras Bruce esperaba el momento adecuado a sacar sus armas y salir de ese lugar.

La mujer delante de ellos se acerco lentamente haciendo sonar sus tacones de las botas mientras se quitaba la capucha que tapaba su cara;

—Bruce, Selina… Los estábamos esperando—Bruce se detuvo cuando la mujer se quito la capa y mostró su cara; era una chica muy joven, de cabello rubio y semblante serio. Su ropa era toda morada, su capa del mismo color y un traje pegado a su cuerpo…—Me llamo Stephanie Brown, síganme, les mostrare la guarida.

…

_Lo siento por haberme tardado mucho, todavía sigo viva, lo único que paso es que como no recibí ningún review, la inspiración que tenia se fue volando y me costo mucho pero mucho escribirlo. No se cuando lo terminare, creo que llegare hasta el capitulo veinte, tengo pensado otro fic pero lo hare cuando termine este._

_Si quieres saber más sobre Stephanie Brown, la pueden buscar por Internet, es un personaje de los cómics de Batman._

_Sin más que decir, me despido._

_Nos leemos._


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

El escondite parte 1

— ¿Señor Blake? —pregunto Alfred, mientras bajaba las escaleras viendo a John llegar.

—Rápido Alfred, ayúdame—Alfred hizo caso a John quien llevaba en sus brazos a Barbara, sus manos llenas de sangre y el cuerpo de la chica pálido como el mármol. Alfred hizo levantar del suelo una mesa que segundos después John posiciono a Barbara encima. Alfred sin preguntar ni decir nada se puso manos a la obra pero John no podía aguantar estar ahí, viendo a Barbara cada vez perdiendo las fuerzas de vivir, simplemente se fue alejando del cuerpo de ella y salio de la cueva lo mas rápido que podían sus pies.

Mientras John escapaba de la mansión y de la cueva, Alfred cuidaba de Barbara, cuando vio las balas que tenia en su espalda, se dio cuenta de lo grave que era "tengo que apurarme" pensó el mientras agarraba todo lo necesario para sacarle las balas del cuerpo.

John se dejo caer en la grama, el lugar era muy tranquilo, no había ni un alma, solamente el, se encontraba en un bosque, no sabia como era que había llegado ahí pero lo que si sabia era que ya no podía ir mas allá y por eso se dejo caer de rodillas.

Alzo las manos y las miro; llenas de sangre que no era suya, era de Barbara. "¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí? Debería de estar con Barbara" pensó el intentando levantarse pero un dolor fuerte en las costillas le hizo volver a dejarse caer en la grama. Dejo caer la cabeza, no podía ni aguantar su propio cuerpo, se encontraba de rodillas, respirando pesadamente, pensando en que ese era su fin; ahora era que se había dado cuenta que tenia una bala en sus costillas que se había incrustado en la armadura. John no tenia miedo de estar en el bosque y perderse, ya estaba perdido, en varios sentidos y no sabia como escapar de esa, se sentía culpable por Barbara y la misión no había salido precisamente como se esperaba…

…

Bruce y Selina caminaron en silencio sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían; se encontraban en un escondite subterráneo, mas abajo que el del Guason, este no era de el y menos de la chica que tenían en frente.

—Los están esperando—dijo Stephanie mientras los dos veían a sus alrededores; se encontraban en un lugar grandísimo donde habían puras pantallas de computadoras, cámaras por todos lados, gente yendo de un lado a otro… Stephanie guiaba a la pareja hasta una puerta al final, pasando por toda esa gente que trabajaba.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto? —pregunto Bruce poniéndose alado de Stephanie. Selina caminaba en silencio detrás de los dos, poniendo atención a cada palabra que decían.

—No son los únicos "héroes" —dijo Stephanie sin verlo, su pelo rubio caía por toda su espalda, su capa se movía mientras caminaba, llevaba un cinturón lleno de armas que ellos no habían visto porque la capa las tapaba. Ella iba caminando con el seño fruncido sin mirarlos—ya llegamos.

Stephanie se detuvo y toco la puerta dos veces, después se volteo y miro a Bruce y Selina sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

—Nos veremos mas tarde—dijo ella cuando la puerta se abrió y una voz de hombre llamo desde adentro. Stephanie se había ido y dejo a la pareja en la puerta. Bruce miro a Selina, los dos se miraron intensamente hasta que ella asintió y el paso la puerta mientras que Selina lo seguía.

—Bienvenidos señor Wayne, señorita Kyle—dijo una persona en la oscuridad sentada detrás de una mesa.

Bruce reconoció esa voz, se detuvo bruscamente y vio el la figura de la persona en la oscuridad; esa voz le recordó la persona que lo había ayudado en la comisaría cuando sus padres murieron, todos los momentos que pelearon contra los villanos que intentaban llevar Gótica al caos; el hombre que apareció en la mesa, sentado en una grande silla, se volteo y dejo que los dos lo vieran.

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos…Wayne.

— ¿Gordon?

-X-

Gracias a: ConyFarias por dejar otro review.

Recuerden, un review=inspiración.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

El escondite parte 2

— ¿Gordon que es todo esto?... —pregunto Bruce sin entender nada de lo que pasaba mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde se encontraba Gordon igual de siempre, llevaba un traje con corbata y con sus lentes, igual como cuando Bruce había dejado Gótica, solamente se notaba que se encontraba mas cansado.

— Esto Bruce, es un refugio…—Gordon se levanto y dio media vuelta a la mesa quedando en frente de Bruce y Selina— ¿No lo saben verdad? —Gordon resoplo y con sus dedos se restregó los ojos, cada vez se sentía más cansado—Les tengo que decir algo…

Bruce y Selina no entendían nada, ¿Por qué estaban ahí? ¿Por qué Gordon había dicho que era un refugio y porque el estaba ahí?

—Vengan—Gordon se volvió a sentar en la silla y con su mano les hizo un seño para que ellos dos se sentaran en frente de el. Bruce y Selina se sentían incómodos en esa situación, querían saber ya que era lo que estaba pasando pero Gordon se llevaba todo el día pensando en que decir—Primero de todo les tengo que decir que la fiesta de mascaras donde el Guason estaba, en Gótica todo el mundo no dejaba de hablar de eso, la gente se volvió loca, todos te estan buscando y por eso no puedes volver a Gótica.

— No he estado mucho tiempo en Gótica y no se como esta la situación por allá —dijo Bruce con el seño fruncido.

—Bruce, Gótica esta en la miseria, ayer atacaron el centro de la ciudad.

— ¿Cómo? Si el Guason estaba aquí en Arkham.

—Ayer apareció un grupo y en ellos se encontraba Talia con otros mas, empezaron a decir que el quien quería se podía ir, agarraron la ciudad como si fuera de ellos.

—pero… ¿La policía, el gobierno no hacen nada?

—El gobierno no hace nada ya que la mayoría están de parte de Talia, todos lo están, lo tenían en silencio esperaron solo el momento para salir a la luz… ya ha pasado un año después de la guerra de Bane en Gótica, la ciudad esta destruida, no hemos arreglado todavía los puentes, hay lugares que no se pueden visitar por lo arruinados que están, cada vez hay alguien que viene a traer el caos a Gótica... se aprovecharon de la situación, estamos débiles, mientras ustedes estaban en el escondite del Guason, otro grupo fue a Gótica, están destruyendo la ciudad.

— ¿Quieres decir que Gotica esta otra vez bajo ellos?

—Si, Bruce y nosotros somos pocos, estamos débiles, necesitamos fuerzas suficientes para derrotarlos al fin, El Guason y sus seguidores están todos reunidos, podemos derrotarlos al fin pero necesitamos tu ayuda.

—Gordon, hay peores personas que el Guason, los he visto reunidos…

—Por eso Bruce, necesitamos unirnos en esta guerra y atacarlos, tengo a los mejores de nuestra parte.

— ¿A los mejores, quines son? —pregunto Selina. Gordon la miro con una sonrisa.

—Así mismo, hemos encontrado gente valiente y con ganas de ver a Gótica como un lugar seguro para vivir, ¿saben? En cada rincón encontré un chico o una chica dispuesto a eso, hay esperanza para ganar esta guerra, no podemos dejar que suceda lo mismo que con Bane, esta vez será diferente, al fin todos están reunidos, de un bando y del otro…será la última batalla. Ya vieron a Stephanie, ella es una de las mejores—Gordon se quedo en silencio por un rato, suspiro pesadamente y siguió—ahora Bruce, Selina—Gordon se levanto—Arkham por el momento es seguro, es mejor que se queden un tiempo aquí

— ¡¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?! —grito Bruce mientras Gordon abría la puerta y miraba a Bruce.

—Esperar el momento donde todos iremos y atacaremos de una vez, esta guerra se tiene que terminar definitivamente, ya estamos cansados de siempre escapar y ser atacados….

Gordon dejo la habitación dejando a Bruce y Selina en silencio mirando al vacío hasta que la puerta se abrió, haciendo que los dos dirigieran sus miradas a ella.

—Gordon me pidió que les diera un recorrido por todo el lugar, síganme—Bruce y Selina se miraron desconfiados pero a la final siguieron a Stephanie. Los tres pasaron por la misma sala de antes. Los dos pasaron desapercibidos, la gente estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacían pero cuando Stephanie iba a explicar algo, desde una esquina apareció una niña pequeña, corriendo hacia Bruce con una sonrisa en su cara.

— ¡Batman! —Grito la niña como si estuviera viendo a su estrella favorita. La niña se veía un poco tímida, de sus manos pequeñas mostró una hoja con un bolígrafo, entregándoselo a Bruce con esperanzas a que se lo firmara.

Bruce miro a la chica que aparentaba unos 7 años, pequeña, de pelo corto y negro con un cintillo y de apariencia asiática y con una sonrisa que iluminaba el lugar al ver a Batman en persona que hizo sonreír a Selina de verdad después de tanto tiempo. Bruce se arrodillo al quedar frente a frente a ella y con una pequeña sonrisa firmo el papel de la niña que lo miraba con admiración.

— ¡¿Cassandra donde te metiste?!

Bruce alzo la cabeza y vio entrar una mujer desde donde había entrado la niña y mirarla con el seño fruncido. Bruce le dio el autógrafo a la niña y se levanto, esta lo agarro con fuerzas y se fue hacia la mujer sin dirigirle una mirada, solamente mirando el autógrafo.

—Lo siento Wayne, ella tenia las esperanzas de verte al fin que no se pudo controlar, primera vez que la veo así—dijo la mujer tocando el pelo de la niña. Bruce hizo un ademán con sus hombros—mi nombre es Helena Bertinelli—dijo la mujer ofreciendo la mano a Bruce quien se la apretó. Helena miro un rato a Selina y le sonrío amablemente— ¿Me imagino que tu eres Selina Kyle? —cuando Selina iba a responder, Stephanie se adelanto y con fastidio interrumpió.

—No me atrases Bertinelli, llévate a Cassandra, yo guío a los dos—Helena rodó los ojos cuando Stephanie dio media vuelta, agarro a Cassandra de los brazos y empezaron a irse.

—Un placer conocerlos—dijo Helena cuando desapareció por la esquina con Cassandra mirando la hoja como si fuera un tesoro.

—Al parecer tienes un fan—dijo Selina con una sonrisa. Bruce la miro de reojo y le devolvió la sonría y siguieron a Stephanie que seguía caminando como si le molestara estar ahí.

-x-

Al fin, lo siento por haberme tardado tanto, tuve como dos semanas sin actualizar nada por varias razones; escuela, me sentía mal, el capitulo no me convencía y siempre estaba ocupada. Pero al fin lo logre subir espero que les haya gustado.

En el próximo aparecerá John y Barbara y habrá también Bruce/Selina ¡Si!

Gracias por todos sus reviews en el anterior capitulo, me ayudaron a seguir adelante con este fic.

Recuerden review=inspiración.


	18. Chapter 18

**(Este capitulo contiene un Lemon, viene después de John)**

Capitulo 18

— ¿Cómo se encuentra, Alfred? —John alzo la mirada cuando vio venir Alfred hacia el. Los dos se encontraban en un pasillo de la mansión, los niños estaban durmiendo ya que era de noche y el silencio reinaba, solamente se escuchaba la respiración de John y Alfred. El mayordomo se detuvo en frente de el y se miraron por un largo rato, una mirada que John pudo entender perfectamente. El chico dejo de mirarlo y agacho la cabeza, volviendo a la misma posición de antes, sus codos en las rodillas y con la cabeza agachada, intentando que Alfred no viera que estaba llorando.

—Por el momento se encuentra bien, solamente…—John sintió como Alfred se sentaba alado de el pero no le hizo mucho caso.

—Fue mi culpa—murmuro el entre dientes, intentando contener la rabia pero ya estaba cansado…John miro a Alfred, el mayordomo se quedo atentamente viendo al joven que lloraba y dejaba escapar todo el dolor que tenia, el solamente se quedo en silencio—el Guason la tenia a ella, si hubiera sido mas veloz yo…

—Joven Blake, esta viva, eso mejor que estuviera muerta.

— ¡Pero no puede mover su cuerpo de la cintura hacia abajo! —grito John. El chico se levanto, sin dejar de mirar a Alfred— ¡Estamos jodidos Alfred! Nosotros creemos que podemos ganar al Guason y a sus seguidores… ¡pero son demasiados! Y nosotros somos pocos, cada vez somos menos, Barbara no se puede mover, su hermano esta muerto…

John se quedo en silencio y vio de reojo como salía un niño de su habitación controlando que era lo que pasaba. John miro por última vez a Alfred y se fue con paso veloz, dejando al mayordomo solo en el pasillo.

John seguía caminando por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno, con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la cabeza agachada sin pensar en nada hasta que escucho el sonido de unas pisadas. En seguida se escondió en una esquina. Las pisadas se acercaban mas hacia el. Miro el espejo que tenia en frente suyo en la pared y vio el pasillo donde ahora se encontraba una persona que no reconocía. Cuando se iba acercando mas hacia el, se dio cuenta que llevaba unos cuchillos en el cinturón con algunas pistolas. El rostro de la persona estaba tapado por un mascara; una mascara de payaso.

"Son los seguidores del Guason" pensó John y un segundo después, lo más sigilosamente que pudo hacer, le asesto un puñetazo en la cara con el codo. El hombre iba a gritar cuando John le quito la mascara, le tapo la boca con sus manos y le dio otro golpe en la cara tan fuerte que le hizo perder el conocimiento al instante.

John dejo caer el cuerpo del hombre, miro a sus alrededores para ver si había alguien pero todo seguía igual. Volvió a mirar al hombre, lo agarro de las piernas y empezó a jalar de el hasta abrir la habitación de alado, que se encontraba sola, y dejar en cuerpo ahí.

Sin pensarlo, salio corriendo por los pasillos en busca de ayuda. Cuando pasó por un ventana comprobó lo que estaba pensando; desde afuera John vio acercarse otros hombres con armas en sus manos hacia la mansión.

Tenía que sacar a los chicos y a Barbara del lugar.

.-.

— ¿Hasta cuando nos quedaremos aquí? —pregunto Selina. Bruce y ella se encontraban en una habitación, ella sentada en la cama y el, que había apenas entrado, se sentó alado de ella. Bruce se había quitado el traje de Batman, ahora llevaba ropa común, igual que Selina que le dieron ropa cómoda, pero aunque le dieran la ropa y una habitación cómoda, ella no lograba dejar de pensar en que estaban haciendo en ese lugar "Solamente perdiendo el tiempo"

—Ya lo sabes, Gordon dijo que ellos van a llamar cuando estemos listos—dijo el acercándose mas a Selina con intención de darle un beso pero ella se echo hacia atrás con el seño fruncido.

—Sabes que iré ¿no? —La cara de Bruce cambio de repente.

—No tu no iras, te quedaras aquí, no quiero que vayas a Gótica…necesito que estés a salvo—lo ultimo lo dijo mirando la barriga de Selina que se encontraba un bulto pequeño; el sintió como si le apretaran en el corazón.

—Bruce, tu me conoces…—Bruce esta vez la miro a los ojos. Ella se acomodo un mechón del cabello hacia atrás y respiro profundamente pero sin dejar de mirarse—yo no soy de esas personas que se quedan sentadas esperando a que todo suceda y lo sabes muy bien…

—Si pero estas embarazada Selina

— ¡Lo se Bruce! Pero eso no me detiene, yo voy a ir a Gótica y…

Selina no pudo terminar ya que Bruce puso sus labios en los de ella. Selina se quedo viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos pero al rato los cerró y se dejo llevar. Ella sabia que no podía resistirse a eso.

Bruce agarro delicadamente a Selina y la hizo acostar en la cama debajo de el; puso sus manos a los lados de Selina para mantener su peso y siguió besándola. El beso se hizo cada vez mas intenso, ahora sus lenguas se tocaban, sus manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro… Bruce masajeaba las piernas de Selina que se encontraban en su cadera mientras que Selina tocaba la espalda de Bruce.

Al rato de besarse, la ropa había desaparecido y ellos seguían sin dejar de tocarse pero esta vez con mas delicadeza, no querían que el bebe se hiciese daño.

Sus cuerpos sudaban y deseaban estar ya juntos así que aceleraron mas las cosas.

Al fin Bruce entro en el cuerpo de Selina delicadamente. Ella apretó la espalda de el hacia ella y cerro los ojos. El la miro intensamente y ella volvió a besarlo.

.-.

Bruce se acostó alado de Selina, ella respiraba pesadamente, sus cuerpos todavía sudaban… Bruce apoyo su peso en su codo y miro a Selina quien después de un rato lo miro también.

—Eso es trampa ¿lo sabes? —Bruce le dio otro beso pero esta vez con delicadeza, sus labios se tocaron por un rato hasta que Bruce se separo y miro la barriga de Selina.

— ¿Puedo? —pregunto el mirando a Selina. Ella sonrío y asintió. Bruce acerco su mano al cuerpo de ella como si tuviera miedo pero cuando toco la barriga, todo el miedo se desvaneció— ¿Tienes algún nombre pensado?

—No lo se, todavía faltan algunos meses…—Selina miro la mano de Bruce que masajeaba su barriga, era tan agradable que sentía sus parpados cada vez mas pesados.

— He pensado en…Damian—dijo Bruce sin dejar de mirar la barriga.

— ¿Damian? —pregunto Selina mirándolo atentamente.

—Me gusta ese nombre y ¿a ti? —Los dos se miraron por largo rato hasta que Selina sonrío.

—Me gusta Damian.

Bruce volvió a mirar la barriga pero no duro mucho ya que tocaron a la puerta.

— ¡Bruce necesito hablar contigo, soy Gordon!

—Ve, yo voy a estar aquí—Bruce asintió y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Cuando ya estuvo listo con su nueva ropa, dejo la habitación y salio hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba Gordon.

— ¿Qué pasa Gordon?

—Ya es hora de ir—dijo el. Bruce asintió y cuando iba a volver a entrar, Gordon lo agarro del codo. Los dos se miraron por largo rato hasta que Gordon rompió el silencio:

—Bruce se que Barbara estaba contigo… ¿Dónde esta ella? Se que fue contigo, no se perdería nunca una nueva pelea, ella creía que yo no me daba cuenta que seguía a su hermano James…—Gordon soltó el brazo de Bruce y lo miro con cansancio y a la misma vez con preocupación— Sin embargo… ¿están los dos bien?

.-.

Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews, dando sus opiniones, si les gusto o no, si quieren algo que ponga… lo que ustedes quieran.

He dejado a un lado los otros fics para adelantar un poco este por eso he subido otro esta semana ya que los subo solamente los sábados pero esta vez no me tarde mucho, actualice más rápido por haberme tardado mucho con el anterior. Si quieren que actualice mas rápido, ustedes ya saben, dejen un comentario ¡Soy adicta a los reviews!…

Ffff…..Y sin más que decir….Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Muy apartado de la ciudad se encontraba una chica viendo la tumba que tenía en frente de ella; una simple cruz con abajo escrito el nombre del quien se encontraba ahí. La chica llevaba unas flores en sus manos y una capa que le tapaba todo el cuerpo y la cara pero con el fuerte viento que estaba pasando algunos mechones se le salían de la capa.

—Hare lo que mi padre no pudo terminar, lo que nosotros no pudimos terminar. Esta ciudad esta llena de criminales…esos que contrate solamente son una pequeña ayuda…Te encontrare cuando termine, mi amigo-la chica dejo las flores en la tierra en frente de la tumba y le dio la espalda. Cuando iba caminando, de su capa saco una lista cuyos nombres estaban escritos:

Bruce Wayne (Batman)

Selina Kyle (Catwoman)

John Blake (Batman/Robin)

Barbara Gordon (Batgirl)

Alfred Pennyworth

James Gordon

James Gordon Jr

En esa lista estaba tachado: Barbara Gordon, James Gordon y…Alfred Pennyworth.

Gordon soltó el brazo de Bruce y lo miro con cansancio y a la misma vez con preocupación— Sin embargo… ¿están los dos bien?

Bruce no sabia que decir, Gordon le estaba preguntando de Barbara y de ella no sabia nada desde que salieron de los laberintos de Arkham, pero una idea se le ocurrió.

—Ella esta con John, con el estará segura—Gordon diseño una media sonrisa en su cara y dio algunos golpecitos en el hombro de Bruce pero el no logro devolverle el gesto.

—Eso espero…—Gordon soltó a Bruce, se acomodo sus lentes y dio media vuelta—Estaremos listos dentro de media hora.

Bruce asintió y entro a la habitación donde se encontraba Selina durmiendo en la cama. Bruce se acerco lentamente hacia ella, se agacho y acomodo algunos mechones que se le habían salido.

—Volveré y estaré contigo y con Damian

Cuando Bruce salio de la habitación, Selina abrió los ojos, estuvo despierta todo el rato, escucho la conversación que tuvieron Bruce y Gordon y en todo ese tiempo estuvo pensando en como escapar. "Nadie me tiene que ver…" pensó ella "Bruce cree que me podré quedar aquí mientras que Gotham esta en guerra otra vez…entonces no me conoce lo suficiente"

Selina se levanto sigilosamente y se acerco al espejo…Selina se toco la barriga sin dejar de mirarse "Intentare sobrevivir a esto, ni el bebe ni Bruce me impedirán ir" Selina sabia el riesgo que iba a ser pero no quería quedarse sentada en esa cama y pasar todo el día ahí sin hacer nada, ella no era así.

Pego su oreja en la fría puerta y espero un rato si escuchaba algún sonido pero todo estaba tranquilo. Lentamente abrió la puerta y la cerro sin hacer ruido. Tenia que buscar su ropa y armas pero… ¿Dónde estaban?

Camino por los fríos pasillos, sus pies estaban descalzos y su ropa no ayudaba mucho a mantener el calor.

Cuando iba a cruzar, choco con algo…con alguien.

—Lo siento, lo siento… ¿Selina? — Selina miro a Stephanie. Llevaba su traje morado con la mascara que tapaba su cara—No deberías de estar aquí.

Selina no dejo que terminase, miro el arma que llevaba Stephanie en el cinturón y de un segundo a otro lo tenia en la mano y estaba detrás de Stephanie, agarrando su cuello y apuntando el arma contra ella.

—No dirás nada a nadie y me dirás donde se encuentran mis cosas

—No puedo, estas embarazada y…

— ¿Tu crees que no lo se? —susurro en el oído de Stephanie que intentaba escaparse del agarre de ella—Ahora llévame

Stephanie asintió y Selina la soltó pero no dejo de apuntarla para que caminara y la guiara hacia donde estaban sus cosas y hacia la salida para ir a Gotham.

Lo siento por haberme tardado tanto (como siempre) lo se, lo se. ¡Todavía sigo viva!

No me he pasado mucho por estos lugares pero aquí estoy y espero que les haya gustado. Este fic no lo borrare ya que llevo mucho tiempo haciéndolo y no quiero terminarlo así por así.

¡Espero sus reviews! Y lo siento otra vez


End file.
